


Our Culture

by BraveLittleNippa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anatomy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Shy Sidon, Slight Mentions of OOT Lore, Slow Burn, Triforce of Courage Link so He is a Brave Little Cookie, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveLittleNippa/pseuds/BraveLittleNippa
Summary: A post-Calamity slow burn love story about Sidon and Link. Interspecies relationship with different cultures, customs and traditions regarding even courtship.Link has come a long way  since he woke up from his slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection. He learned again to ride, to fly and to fight, he slaughtered monsters and tamed Divine Beasts, freed spirits and fought the bane of existence itself; Calamity Ganon. Most of the time he was afraid, sure, maybe even cried sometimes in hidden creaks or caves when all hope was lost. But that never meant that he would stop.Why wouldn't he let himself be brave once again and face this with the same kind of bold, honest and nonapologetic way as everything else? Sidon wants to understand him, his customs, culture and way of thinking. And to be honest he wants to understand the Zora way of doing things as well. Especially with this.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 45
Kudos: 114





	1. The Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for choosing my slowish-burning love story between our favorite Hero and Prince. The idea about intercultural communication with different customs, traditions and way of thinking is truly fascinating to me and I seriously started to think about a prompt like this when I moved to Sweden, and started to work here with multi-cultural stuff.   
> So here is my thought experiment, meditation and honest celebration of getting to know different cultures and complementing our own by accepting and involving others' as well.   
> There will be fun, fight, flight, fluff and f... anatomy.   
> Set immediately (like a few hours) after the fight with the boar beast. And it will be a bit self-indulgent as I'm sure everyone had a different way of playing the game. And I'm nowhere near a 100% playthrough though the game came out 4 years ago. 
> 
> A short disclaimer: my first language is not English and I try my hardest to tell the story with the best grammar I can. As that is said, please feel free to right me, when I'm wrong or when I'm not consequent with "he" or "she" (as gendered third person doesn't exist in my language, I struggle the most with this!) or when I accidentally jump between verb tenses. Additionally I'm looking for a beta, who is interested in this story.

The sun sets peacefully as the Dueling Peaks casts its enormous and eternal shadow over the Squabble River. The mysterious Sheikah Tower, despite its otherworldly blue glow, is dwarfed by the height of the mountain. The light buzzing of the darners soon to be laid resting by the silent blinking of the fireflies.

A doe grazes by the riverbank. Some small woodland creatures and various critters get through their endless cyclical routines called life. A fox hides in the grass and waits for her opportunity as the cranes start to set their heads under their wings for the evening. They don’t even know that the land they graze or forage or hunt upon has been saved. Life itself has been saved.

And as they don’t know that fact, they don’t care. The wind blows through the grass as the fox carries a dead crane by its neck back to her den. The sun gives a last wave of it’s warm rays over the peak, like a lover kissing its partner to sleep before the night tucks away the land under a warm duvet of darkness.

In the stillness of the early evening the cling of the steel hitting flint was almost loud and a fire started to crack gently. Horses huff, fabric ruffles and soft voices of Hylians make the woodland creatures hide in the night away from them.

Princess Zelda - bearer of ancient sealing magic, who came back to life only hours ago, while simultaneously destroying the bane of existence itself - was tired. She looked just like herself a hundred years prior, but her eyes had dark rings under them, her hair was unkempt and her white ceremonial clothes were torn and dirty. All in all the ruler of Hyrule looked like a beggar sitting by the riverbank campfire. 

Link first tended to their horses and despite some short lived small-talk, he really didn’t know what to say. The princess seemed distant now as she sat by the fire fidgeting over the Sheikah Slate. Link felt a panging emptiness by his hip and more than once during the day he tried to reach for the Slate only to find empty space there. But it was only natural that she wanted to get her property back. It was just one more reason for Link to feel out of space and uneasy. 

“Tomorrow this time we may ride through Kakariko Villages gate.” The princess said quietly. Despite the dark rings under them, her eyes burned with thirst for knowledge as she looked on their map.

“We should leave by dawn.” Said Link as he sat down by the fire and reached to his hips… only to find again empty space. He sighed silently as he looked at the princess. They were hungry and tired after saving all known land from the demon and malice that festered in Hyrule Castle. Link coughed gently, hoping she would look at him, but the princess was preoccupied with all the glowing blue dots on the map. Ever the scholar she was fascinated by the ancient technology which was finally fully functional and in her hands. 

“Your Majesty.” Called Link and immediately averted his gaze from her deep blue eyes that shined upon him with wisdom, concern and adoration. 

“Link...” Said Zelda and after a deep breath she lowered the Slate and focused her full attention to him. Link still only had some small memory morsels from his previous life, before his slumber, but he could imagine that the princess could always read every thought from him with such intense stare. He could imagine she still could.

“I was watching you through your journey. I have guided you. I have seen with your eyes and heard with your ears.” As she says that, Links face and pointed ears turn red and he thinks about some low moments of his journey, what he didn’t suppose he would eventually be called out for. Like that one time when he was bombing himself up a cliff that he couldn’t really climb. Or when he thought it would be _“fun”_ to raid the territory of a Lynel dressed only in his shorts and the blazing flames of the inferno he lit meanwhile taking still life pictures during the process.

He wanted to look away in embarrassment, but he didn't let himself. He wanted to bow down and apologize for every dangerous, overly-complicated or downright stupid stunt he pulled until he loses his voice and can never utter a word again. But he stayed silent and waited for the princess to lay her own verdict, to atone for such inconsiderate acts. Yes, they were dangerous but also made her blood boil with excitement and he couldn’t help himself and enjoyed most of it. While she was stuck in a never ending nightmare and terror waiting for him to get his shit together and do what he was born to do.

“I know what you’re thinking about right now.” Said Zelda and Link took a deep breath as he prepared himself for anything. “For a moment I even resented you for it.” The princess lowered her piercing gaze for a moment and Link mentally imagined himself being banished from her service and wandering aimlessly forever in the Wastelands or the Lost Woods. 

She took a breath, captured his eyes again and with a soft but firm voice said:

“But I understand it completely. You were always the slave of the prophecy just like I and our lives were never ours to live. You tried to delay the inevitable as much as it was possible and maybe I would have done the same in your shoes. What I want to say is that we are far over formalities with each other. I do hope that we are friends or at least we can be one day. And that you can find it in yourself to call me by my name.”

For a few moments Link went silent. No words would come out of his mouth and he just looked at her piercing and pleading gaze. After an eternity he finally understood that she is not banishing him, the princess is not despising him… Zelda is his friend. And she forgives him for everything he did and for everything he didn’t. So he gave a wordless nod and a small smile to her and hid the relief as well as possible. 

And that’s when the princess’s stomach gave the loudest and longest growl he had ever heard. Zelda flushed in her face, even the tips of her ears burned and she looked absolutely abashed. Link couldn’t help himself in the absurdity of the situation and let out a small breathy chuckle. Despite her embarrassed state, the princess started to laugh as well. And they couldn’t stop.

Maybe because of the contrast between the still quiet evening of the riverbank, and her loud, rumbling and growling stomach is the case. Maybe it’s the relief after their short conversation. Maybe the fact that a few hours ago a literal beast the size of a tower was standing on the land where they now peacefully sit and chat. Or maybe because none of them thought that they would survive the ordeal even after sealing away the bane of existence; and now they were a bit surprised and didn’t really know what to do with themselves. Whatever was the case, laughing seemed right at the moment, and who were they to object.

“Maybe we should catch some fish for dinner.” Mused Zelda after a while, still catching her breath.

“Actually I wanted to say that I’ve already prepared some meals before.” Said Link with a sigh after the last tremors of his laughter. “If you would allow me, Zelda.” He gestured to the Slate and the princess handed him the ancient relic of technology without question or hesitation. Link didn’t even realize that he let out a relieved sigh. Zelda did and her pointed ears flicked in interest and curiosity. 

With a few flicks of his fingers, Link summoned their dinner from the Slate’s inventory and as they idly chatted a bit about the Shekiah’s magical machine they both enjoyed a bowl of somehow-still-steaming-hot hearty salmon meunière. 

“How does it feel when you warp to a shrine?” Asked Zelda after a few minutes. “I’ve seen you do it countless times and I can’t help but wonder.”

“Sometimes it feels like falling right before taking out my glider.” Said Link as honestly as he could pour the experience in words. He had never thought about vocalizing it yet. “Other times it feels like the buzzing in my leg after it went numb for a while and I try to stand up.”

Zelda looked at him as he was letting her in on the secret meaning of life. Ever so the scholar she asked questions and Link tried to satisfy her thirst for knowledge with anything he could offer. It didn’t really help him that he never thought about whys and hows before. Woke up after a hundred year of sleep, go here, go there, use this, solve that quest… He has never been the academic type enough to question any of it and now he struggled to find the right words to describe things that were second to nature for him. He used wild and big gestures of his hands and hoped that his point was communicated. He would never want to give half truths and accidental lies to the princess and if he didn’t know something he would honestly say that. She would ask about almost anything regarding the technology she so desperately tried to understand and see to herself before. 

What is it like to be in an ancient shrine? How does it feel like to let the Slate rest on it’s guidance stone in the Tech Lab? Is it draining to use the runes? How does it feel to control a Divine Beast? Her desire to know seemed bottomless and each answer Link could give inspired a hundred more questions.

“How much do you really remember?” She asked after a short pause and her enthusiastic smile faltered a bit.

Link broke the eye contact and the air seemed to vibrate with tension. The previous easy atmosphere disappeared with a sigh as the smoke of their campfire in the light evening breeze. He took a deep breath. No reason to stretch the moment any longer than it is necessary.

“Only short morsels came back to me.” He said with a somber and almost apologetic voice. As if he could be blamed for his whole life being erased and painted over with a patchwork of dreams and memories. “When I could visit a few specific places with atmosphere, or see a piece of art I could almost see myself living that other life.”

“I am so sorry.” Zelda said with sincere remorse and suddenly it felt impossible to hold her heavy gaze any longer. “I’ve arranged that you would be laid in the Shrine of Resurrection and I didn’t know the long-term consequences. I have seen you as you were trying to piece together a puzzle that would always miss a thousand pieces. In a way I took away your agency in the matter while also taking away everything else from you. For that I beg you for your forgiveness.”

For a second time Link couldn’t utter a word. She was even bowing her head and wouldn’t look at him as she said her apology. The princess of Hyrule didn’t resent him for not remembering her or their time together - she didn’t even seem to be so appalled by him as he has seen in some of his memories. And even though she didn’t know what would happen to him and he would never hold it over her - Zelda's words meant the word to him right then and there. 

His throat was suddenly tight and his eyes were burning in the corners and as he gently coughed she finally looked at him. He could just nod as he accepted her apology and she let out a relieved sigh - probably didn’t even realise that she kept it in. 

“If you have questions about the past, I would try to answer them to the best of my knowledge.” She said, while her voice was breaking and a sad smile sat upon her lips. “I might not be able to tell you about your family or childhood or time before you were my appointed knight though. But I can tell you about as I’ve seen you, about our research… or about our dear friends.”

It peaked his interest and thought about it a bit. Though the spirit of the Champions have left him, he still clearly felt their magical abilities in himself. And even though his brain didn’t remember them, his body clearly did. 

Link still remembered the moment when he found Mipha's bones by the main terminal of Vah Rutah. He collapsed, cried, howled and wanted to die right then and there. He almost did. He almost let the Waterblight monster kill him before he heard the spirit’s voice again….

He might not remember Daruk as his honorary brother, but when he saw his face right after fighting the Fireblight, his arms were outstretched before he even knew that he wanted to hug him. The fact that he was unable to do it made Link so miserable for two days that he couldn’t do anything else but fly around different lavapools as the updraft threw him up again and again, higher and higher…

When Revali’s spirit appeared before him, his hands wanted to punch the Rito in the face even though he was already dead and Link wouldn’t recognise him. Yes, he might have been such a jerk that could even transcend a literal century of muscle memory. But he also hid in the icy tundra of Hebra for a week and shot monsters and game the same way: bullseye after bullseye as if he was trying to keep alive someone long gone only by meaningless action…

And when the Thunderblight was laying in its own pool of blood in front of him, he saw Urbosa’s spirit; he wanted to hold her arm and hand the Gerudo way as comrades did in Gerudo Town. He wanted to rage her fury on the entirety of the Yiga Clan. But instead of that he took on his disguise once again, got drunk with his new friends in the sacred town and learned to dance until he collapsed... 

His heart remembered and even though his brain did not, this might be enough for him right now. He told so to Zelda, and they went back to easier topics in their conversation. The princess seemed like she would very much like to talk about her fallen friends but didn’t push. Link was grateful for that and promised to himself that when they are in Kakariko Village, he would take her to the Great Fairy as a token of gratitude. 

They settled for the night and the high-born ruler of the land wasn’t shy to lay on the dirt by the fire, using only an old and patchy blanket from the horse's saddleback as a duvet. Her hair was all over the place and Link swore he could see a few dried up leaves in it. And he would never in a million years vocalise such a thoughtless thought, but she also smelled a bit. He was sure that he was in no better shape than her and that was okay. They only saved the whole kingdom of Hyrule and every living creature in it. They are allowed to be seen as beggars for a night until the dust settles. And so the night started to bleed into dawn.

Link didn’t sleep. He was still a knight after all, and held watch under the night. That’s why he heard it, otherwise he was sure wouldn’t wake up to such a small voice. In her sleep Zelda was quietly crying and gently whimpering, her face contorted to great discomfort. He hesitated only a moment and then stepped closer to wake her up with a gently placed hand on her shoulder. 

She was startled and disoriented and for a few moments she struggled to recognise that she doesn’t have to fight whoever touches him. Then she realised that she is awake, she is alive and Hyrule is saved. Life itself was saved. She just had a bad dream. Nothing else. She heard a muffled noise in the distance and suddenly her knight was holding her in a warm embrace that promised safety, trust and warmth. She didn’t protest as Link held her and didn’t even realise for a while that the noise she was hearing was actually crying. She was crying. And for the first time since her century old battle began, she let herself hold him and cry on his shoulders without stopping.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Asked Link after her hiccups died down and tears dried up but she was still desperately holding onto him.

“I don’t believe I could right now.” Said her with a raspy and weak voice. “Can we just stay like this for a little while?”

Link didn’t answer, only tightened her arms around his friend as they sat by their long-dead fire and watched the sunrise. The air started to warm and the air was pregnant with humidity. His keen senses told him that a storm was coming but he didn’t care. The Dueling Peaks Stable is not that far away by horse ride and they can always just dismantle everything metal if it reaches them. For now he only held Zelda without a word and his heart ached for her. He could just hope for her tortured soul to eventually find peace for now.

* * *

As the sun slowly rose in the great West, the waters of the Zora’s Domain glimmered with ethereal beauty. The rustling of the river sang of newfound peace and the cool stillness of the many lakes in the Domain promised opportunities to the Zora about rediscovering secrets without the risk of malice.

But no Zora and no visitor cared about the waters at the moment. It was as if they were all frozen in place and they couldn’t - wouldn’t dare to - tear away their gaze from the southern mountaintop as the great Divine Beast Vah Rutah was slowly descending from it’s resting point. The singing of the water was muffled by the metallic sounds of steps and turns of the ancient magical and technological wonder. 

Prince Sidon of the Zora was standing by the Great Reservoir Lake and watched the events unfold. His people and dear father were staying in the Domain by the Great Zora Bridge and watched it from there but he wanted to be as close as he could dare himself to be. 

All of them saw it on the previous day as much as their protective mountains and valleys let them see. The great battle with the Beast itself, that decided life and death for everyone in Hyrule - The Battle - was fought relentlessly by only one, small, fragile-skinned Hylian. For all of their kind. And then The Battle was over before he could even gather a small group of willing strong warriors with him and swim all the way to Hyrule Castle to help his friend. Suddenly it was quiet and only the rustling of the waters around the Domain made noise.

After an eternity or two the Zora and all their visitors all around the Domain started to cheer. They were crying, they happily dived from the highest available spots, King Dorephan ordered a feast in honor of the Hero and the couples kissed each other in public with a hurry that was mostly reserved for festival evenings. 

And Sidon was silently staring in the distance where the Beast was standing just a few moments ago and he secretly prayed to the waters of the River to bring news about his beloved friend - any news. A weary traveller who arrives later and then tells him that they have met on the way or the sudden shine of the Ancient Shrine in the heart of the Domain. 

Everyone was eager to celebrate and only Sidon looked distant in all of it as he couldn’t help himself when he now and then hopefully turned his gaze in the general area of the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine. He was politely listening to his fathers toast during the feast while worry ate him up inside. He was congratulating the mates who climbed waterfalls together as they declared to the world that they are couples from now. And his heart ached for that familiar blue glow from the shrine that tells him that Link is alright, that he survived.

He was cheering during the hatchlings first proper dive - they apparently didn’t want to wait for the next month with their debut - but Sidon caught himself looking up to the sky as he knew that Link loved to fly in the Domain as much as he enjoyed the convenience of warping. Link once said to him, that the Domain from the heights seemed like a treasure hiding in the valley, like a secret pearl being protected from curious eyes in the mouth of a clam, and he was taking great pleasure in looking at it from above.

Deep down he knew that it was a really thin chance that even if Link is alright he would show up during their improvised feast. Next to nothing. He would never doubt his friend's capabilities as a warrior but he dreaded the thought of him falling by the battle wounds right after saving everything and everyone. It would be a painful and lonely way to go right after a painful and lonely journey. And because the thought was generally disturbing to him at the moment, he would rather hope and look around for any sign that would indicate Links safety.

He would hope that suddenly Link would show up in the crowd of Zoras. He would hope that his impossibly blue eyes would shine somewhere with the moonlight or he would hear Links laugh as he talks with some other Zora, maybe asking inappropriate questions about some of their traditions just as he did before when he was asking around about someone's jewelry. Sidon would give anything if he could be embarrassed by his friends' utter cluelessness about their ways right in that moment. 

But of course the Hero of Hyrule didn’t come to the Domain on that night and when dawn came after their feast and celebration it was evident that even if Link is still alive and alright, it might be some time until the Prince of the Zora can see him. He was ready to make peace with the thought of it and be content worrying for him in secret until he got some news from something or someone. He was ready to wait for his dear friend standing by the luminous stone statue of his dear sister, every day if it’s needed. And that is when Vah Rutah let out a shriek to the sky and started to descend the mountain.

Sidon hurried to the Great Reservoir Lake and all he could think about was the relentless months of rain and storms over the Domain that would have certainly drowned everyone downstream if the dam would have broken. As Vah Rutah stomped nearer and nearer and every screw and joint in his body gave other-worldly sounds all he could think about was “not again”. 

Link might have been able to stop the Divine Beasts rampage, calm it’s spirit and purify it from malice but if it malfunctions again who’s to say they would survive this time. Who's to say Vah Rutah doesn’t send another wave of heavy rains to their domain? Or what if it uses its mysterious ice-powers this time and freezes the Domain over. Even though his sister was a respected champion and piloted the Dive Beast herself, Sidon couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the magical technology and its ancient secrets. 

And as Vah Rutah arrived at the Great Reservoir Lake, the Prince was ready to fight it with only fangs and claws if it’s necessary. He would spend a moment to plan out an assault from the machine's weak point and another moment to think about the shock arrows on the top of Polymus Mountain. How many could he snatch from the Lynel? How many could he even touch?

But all thoughts about assault and shock arrows left him the moment Vah Rutah stopped and stood in the middle of the Reservoir Lake. The Divine Beast let out one more howl- almost a triumphant one - and it started to sink in the depths of the lake. It was shining with a blue glow as the magical machine fortress almost looked at Sidon in the process. And Sidon was surprised that behind the glass of it’s main control room he could almost see something glimmer, an almost-person's shadow. Of course the Prince knew that was only the sun’s and the magical blue light’s reflection on the glass and metal, but he started to feel a bit calmer. 

And by the time Vah Rutah disappeared under the surface and the last waves of the lakes stilled over it’s head, he was almost happy. And a bit confused. The Great Reservoir Lake was deep but he could still see some of the blue glow of the Divine Beast under it. In a certain perspective when the sun hit at just the right place on the surface for a few moments the whole lake seemed to glow with it. It was beautiful. And Sidon wasn’t sure if he would ever dare to swim in the lake again after that.

Later that day, in a private hearing, he deeply apologised to his father about his rash decision making and sprinting headfirst to a possible death-threat. The King - of course - forgave him after some well-deserved talk about responsibility and ruling. Sidon accepted it and held his head down the whole time. 

“My son.” Said King Dorephan after a while and Sidon reluctantly looked at him. “Did you want to fight an ancient technological monster with your bare hands?”

“Yes father and I’m sorry.” Sidon didn’t even think about keeping it secret.

The King erupted in earth-shaking laughter. Sidon wasn’t sure what to do with it and was a bit offended that his dear father would laugh at his temporally rash decision making. Surely King Dorephan has witnessed before his real talents with battle tactics and planning and it didn’t feel earned to be laughed at for one mistake. But before he could have said so to his father, the King of the Zora sat up in his luminous stone throne and towered over him lovingly. 

“The minnow is catching up to the shark.” Said Dorephan as his smile was all teeth and endearment. “You love the Domain so much and wouldn’t even flinch to defend it from Sheikah magic that even the Shekiah doesn’t understand anymore. I would have done the same. In fact I did exactly the same a hundred or so years ago. You would make a fine and dedicated king one day.”

Sidons mouth was hanging agape for a moment as he comprehended what just happened. And then he smiled and accepted the praise as he accepted the scolding earlier. Albeit it was easier to his heart. They chatted for a little while longer about the Domain, Vah Rutah and Mipha.

“Your sister would be proud of you, Sidon.” Said Dorephan gently with just a tiny rasp in his voice. “You helped the Hylian Champion to succeed in his quest and in a way you carried out her sacred duty. I think her soul finally might rest in peace.”

Sidon thought about the almost-shade in the windows of Vah Rutah and his heart was beating faster. Maybe in the end it wasn’t a trick of light. And as he was contemplating the possibility of the spirit of his sister he decided that he would deal with all these emotions and doubts at a later hour. Or maybe at a later century. 

He gratefully bowed his head and wanted to excuse himself so he could tend to his princely duties. But before he could say even a word about a meeting with a council or research about their people’s long and rich history, his father spoke again. Gone the somber respect in his voice for Mipha and gone the excited nostalgic laughter for recent and past rash and dangerous decisions. He sounded completely nonchalant and Sidon, in his head-bowing, didn’t see the curious and almost mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Did you hear anything from the Hylian Champion?”

“No I did not.“ Said Sidon and he couldn’t help but sigh quietly at the possibility that he might not even will for a long while.

“Perhaps you should reach out to him.“ Said Dorephan as if he was only thinking about the possibility.

“But how could I reach out to someone who could be anywhere in Hyrule?” Asked Sidon and didn’t add his darkest thoughts about the mental picture of his friend laying on the field in his own blood. 

“A Rito came to the Domain not long ago. It seems that they want to restore the Courier Chanel as soon as possible.”

Ever since the Domain distanced itself from the other races after Mipha's death and the Great Calamity the Zoras didn’t even participate in the Courier Chanel any longer. And after a while the whole communication line has fallen apart as many professionally trained couriers were captured or killed by monsters all around Hyrule. Zoras have exceptionally long lives but as far as Sidon knows there is no living Rito anymore who were in the original Courier Chanel.

If the Rito is already here, just one day after Links eventual victory, that means they started to train couriers as fast as their Divine Beast was calmed and it let them fly around again. It also means that his dearest friend provided so much hope for another nation that they decided to revive a tradition and duty that was dead for a century by now. And Sidon puffed his chest in pride at that thought. 

“Excuse me father, I have to find paper and ink.” He excused himself and hurried to the general store as fast as possible. Didn’t even see the amused smile on the King. 

He met the Rito by Mipha's statue. She seemed a bit uncertain as the Zora hatchlings stared at her but otherwise her yellow eyes were gentle, her voice carried a foreign melody with it as she gestured with her wings, grean-white and yellow feathers gleaming in the early-afternoon glow. On the top of her head she wore the traditional red hat of the trained couriers. 

For a long time Sidon has only seen pictures about this piece of uniform from scrolls when his teachers were talking about long gone eras. There was some heart-warming in seeing that red hat. The last time he saw it, he was but a hatchling and his sister was still alive. His father and sister still had hope that the war was winnable. And now that little red hat carried a new hope with it.

“Greetings and welcome to the Domain.” Said Sidon warmly. “May I ask when are you leaving? I would like to write a letter to a dear friend but I’m afraid I need a little time to gather some supplies for it.”

“No problem, sir. I fly out by sunset.” She answered cheerely. ”That’s enough time for you to translate your thoughts to paper and for me to taste your exotic fish in the inn. My daughter made me promise that I eat fish at every settlement I can and describe her the most interesting ones.”

“I see.” Smiled Sidon and thought for a moment. “Our culinary talents might not be as high as other races, since we don’t consume cooked food but I would recommend the staminoka bass. Even though they are found everywhere in Hyrule, our waters are so clean and full of life that in this region they are exceptionally big.”

“Thank you.” Said the courier. “You will find me around the inn. And could you please help spread around the word about me? Maybe someone else would like to tweet a few words with a loved one as well.”

“No problem, my friend.” Beamed Sidon and excitedly bumped a fist in front of his chest. “What is your name?”

“I’m Amali, sir, the proud member of the New Courier Chanel in the Lanayru Province.” She almost tipped her red hat off of her head as she saluted gladly. “Write your letter and we help your voice to reach anyone anywhere in Hyrule.”

Sidon was almost giddy and he had a skip in his steps as he headed for the general store to buy a healthy amount of heavily waxed parchment paper and powdered luminous stone. He was sure that he would write as many letters to Link as he can now and he was almost sure that his dear friend was in exceptional shape and not at all laying dead in the middle of the Hyrule fields.

How could there be so much hope around everyone if it would be the case? How could a century old tradition revive itself and share joy and words if Link would be dead? How could Vah Rutah descend the mountain and sink under the waters as calmly if the Hero of Hyrule would have perished? How could Mipha’s spirit rest in peace (or wave from a window) if his dear friend wouldn’t be alive and well?

He used an old paintbrush to mix the powder with clean Domain water and started to write. The words were grey in the sunlight as luminous stones tend to be and would shine with a teal glow by the night. Sidon also considered drawing something to Link. His friend would appreciate the inks properties as he did appreciate the bioluminescence of the sneaky river snails - and he wished he could see Links reaction. 

The hero liked shiny things just as any Zora would but he seemed to be exceptionally fond of “glowing” things. Like luminous stones. An armor that glows in the dark. Or bioluminescence in commonly found snails. Sidon blushed at the thought of _his own_ bioluminescence and for a moment he let himself wonder what Link would say if he would ever see that before he brushes the thought away and continues with his letter.

_My Most Treasured Friend,_

_I sincerely hope that my letter will find you in good health and high spirits._

_From the bottom of my heart and by the strength of the waves, thank you Link. I witnessed some miracles you did before but witnessing this one was heart-wrenching. You are the bravest and most kind person I have ever known._

_You might have other duties to tend to after the battle but allow me a few minutes to take from you._

_Vah Rutah descended it’s perch and is now resting on the bottom of the Great Reservoir Lake. Thank you for that._

_My mind probably played some tricks on me because I thought I'd seen Mipha’s shadow. Even though I know it was impossible, I am still sure she is resting now peacefully. Thank you for that._

_The Rito are starting their Courier Chanel again which means better communication between every nation and more sensible diplomacy. The Domain starts to open up to other races. Thank you for that._

_You did so much for so many and if you are ever in Lanayru province again, please don’t hesitate to visit us. The Zora would warmly embrace you even if it’s just for a short period._

_And I miss you greatly._

_Your friend until the end of times:_

_Sidon._

Though he secretly rewrote one line and he was violently blushing while doing it, he decided that it’s a good first letter. When he handed over the rolled up and sealed scroll to Amali he couldn’t help but ask:

“How long does it take to get an answer?”

“That depends on where you send your letter and if the person answers right away.” Said Amali dutifully citing her learned words. After a moment of hesitation she also added. “From here it would only take two days to your letter to reach Gerudo Town with our skills and well-placed changing stations. If that helps with your perspective.”

Sidon’s heart was beating fast. Two days to reach the other end of the world. Maybe they can also build new connections with this new communication. New trade-channels. New discoveries regarding their cultures. Learning about other cultures. New and different perspective about decisions they have to make in the future even from the scolding hot dunes of the desert in only two days. He was dizzy and made a mental note to talk about this with his father.

“Who do you send this letter to?” Asked Amali and to Sidons utter horror she lifted the red hat off as she plucked a feather from the top of her head and with a flick of her wing she was ready to write the recipient's name on a small red piece of paper. “And to which settlement?” 

“I have no idea about where he is right now, but the letter should go to the Hero of Hyrule.” Said Sidon and he felt a little bit sheepish when the makeshift pen stopped in Amali’s finger-feathers as she looked at him. 

“You mean Link?”

“You know him?” Asked Sidon excitedly. Maybe they met on the way, maybe she has seen him somewhere after The Battle and the Rito can tell him something new about his friend.

“He helped me and my daughter a while ago.” Smiled Amali gently. “And of course there is no living Rito, be it a featherless day old chick or a now flightless crone who doesn’t know his name. He gave us back our flight and hope. And now the Courier Chanel.”

Amali was as excited to talk about Link’s achievements as she was about the delivery process earlier and Sidon couldn’t help but smile and take some pride in the passion his friend could create just by uttering his name in a conversation. 

“But sadly nothing from the courier training applies to finding him. I can’t make a guaranteed response time as he can be anywhere with a push of a button. We only have one known address as his property so we normally would start there but then again it would be more like a hit-or miss with him. We fly with your letter and the first person who spots him can hand it over.”

She smiled at him apologetically and he was surprisingly okay with it. He can wait for the letter to arrive and maybe in the meantime Link would also visit him by warping to the shrine. As the sun set, he paid Amali then the courier flew off to her flay-path with Sidons letter safely tucked away in her messengarbag.

Later that evening he would talk with his father about opening up the Domain for further communication with other races, creating new trade-lines or rebuilding old ones. He would talk about his idea about teaching and learning about cultures as their teachers would exchange letters with foreign ones. He would also propose an idea about a small collection about all of their collected knowledge that they could learn from in the future to widen their horizons. 

But right now he just watched as the first letter a Zora has written in a century has left the Domain and would find his dear friend only in a matter of time. And Sidon has time.


	2. Travelling by Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda travels by road. Somewhat slower then warping or flying and therefore they have some time for bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back.  
> Still self-insert with my playstyle. I liked picking pretty things or leaving pretty things in front of NPCs. I'm nowhere near to find all of the Korok Seeds or even the Shrines. So there will be a bit of exploration here and there.  
> This chapter focuses on Link and Zelda.  
> I know basically nothing about combat, but I know a little bit about teaching.  
> 

The Dueling Peaks was majestic. Link had no reason to deny it and either he climbed it or glided between the Twin Peak Shrines he came to the conclusion again and again that it is gigantic, ancient and demands a certain amount of respect. As Squabble River runs beside them, while they ride in a comfortable pace under the pouring rain, Link doesn’t even know which is more impressive: the gargantuan mountain that silences everything to a peaceful hum, like it has its own gravity; or the river which almost seems laughing or singing in the in the rain as it rapidly flows through the middle of the mountain line - and in its never ending rush actually managed to cut the peak in half.

And maybe because he never actually rode the road whenever he crossed the Dueling Peaks, he can’t help himself but look up again and again and feel small and insignificant. He considered asking for the Shekaih Slate, this time to warp at the Shee Vaneer Shrine only to be able to glide down from the top. The high and steep walls made him want to take on his climbing gear and climb as high as his fingernails and stamina could take him. He felt an urge to collect the hiding rushrooms - even though he already had plenty in the Slates inventory, and the slippery cliffs wouldn’t let him get any far. He wanted to find out if there is a Korok hiding somewhere else on the mountaintop. He was getting restless. 

While the rain was relentlessly tapping on his shoulders he looked at Zelda and wanted to ask her to explore the area, wanted her to be excited and restless about climbing and gliding, maybe even freefalling from the inconceivable highs. He wondered if she would be able to see the children of the forest or hear their laughter. But Zelda was looking ahead, shoulders tense and posture rigid and before he could utter a word, Link lost his voice momentarily and he could only let out a guilty sigh. 

Of course Zelda would be focused on their current mission and not at all fidgeting to explore the world around them. The world that they fought to save with teeth and nails. The world that she might have already seen through his eyes as she was forced to wait for Link generously moving his ass over to Hyrule Castle. And of course she would be exhausted, soaked to the bones and sleep deprived. How foolish and inconsiderate of him to offer more danger - as if he wouldn’t be her appointed knight first and friend second. What kind of knight would offer danger instead of protection? What kind of friend? Maybe he not only lost his memories from his century long slumber but also his common sense and decency.

He shook off the restlessness and tried to be deaf to the call for unnecessary adventure. He is not a traveler, adventurer or amateur rock-climber anymore. He is a knight with a duty to protect the most important and most deserving person in all of Hyrule and it’s better if he starts acting like that. He perched up his pointed ears and tried to listen to any signs of monsters. The last time he was around this area, Link remembers clearing out some bokoblin camps - and though there wasn’t any Blood Moons since then, he can’t be careless. 

“Link.” Called out Zelda but didn’t look at him directly. “Do you think we have to fight on our way to Kakariko Village?”

“Probably.” Said Link honestly and had a pang of guilt in his chest as he admitted. “I wasn’t around that much here in the last couple of months to clear out monster camps.”

Before she could say anything, Zelda blushed so hard that even in the pouring rain it was clearly visible.

“Do you think you could teach me on the way?”

Link was dumbfounded and for a moment couldn’t even answer. Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule, vessel of the sacred powers of Hylia herself… She wanted to learn to fight.

“You know, that I would protect you from anything, right?” Said Link and it was true. Even if just a moment ago he forgot himself and wished for blood boiling adventures, he would never abandon her and always step up to be her shield and sword if needed.

“I have no doubt about that.” She answers with false confidence, as if she has already practiced in her mind countlessly before. “But I want to be able to stand my ground - even if you are not by my side.”

It would have been easy to get upset on the premise. Link not being by Zelda's side would mean that he would have fallen in battle or that Zelda would dismiss him and relieve him from his duty. Both of them seemed ridiculous if not downright hurtful thoughts. But Link also always knew that he can’t follow the princess everywhere. He had faded memories about her getting lured away by her own curiosity to discover secrets. There would always be sacred areas he would never be able to step foot on. There would always be fights that he can’t fight with a sword for her and it should be perfectly normal that she asks for help in advance.

He would be able to find some light gear; practice sword or even armor for her. He would even imagine her being handy with a bow maybe even on horseback. It wouldn’t be too difficult to find low tier monsters to practice after a while… And he would watch her back. Except…

“I would gladly teach you anything you wish to learn about combat.” Zelda let out some air that neither of them noticed she was holding. Her posture relaxed and finally she looked at him. “But tonight we will reach Kakariko’s gates. I know you are a fast learner with books and technology, but I can’t teach you everything on the way.”

Nonetheless she beamed her brightest smile at him and Link couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Maybe we can continue even in the village and after we leave.” She said easily and Link could physically feel her gratitude. “I know you are the greatest warrior in all of Hyrule and it would be an honor to learn from you how to land a punch.”

Link felt his pointy ears burning as he blushed at the compliment but he didn’t object. He would be able to find her a lightweight shield. He would be able to find some special armor, maybe even enchanted jewelry that would help her stand her ground. He never had a pupil before but the nostalgic way his blood boiled at the idea of teaching someone told him tales about his previous life. Maybe he was teaching someone before. Maybe they had some kind of discussion about it like he talks with Zelda now. 

They arrive at the Dueling Peaks Stable before noon and the rain thankfully stops. They board their horses in the stable in hope of some kind of comfort and start to warm up inside with a cup of soup, when Link notices a familiar face in the corner.

“Beedle!” Link calls out gladly and the young man jumps to his feet instantly to greet him happily. “I’m so happy to see you, I have this energetic rhino beetle with me for ages and I was hoping we could trade it.”

“Oh Goddess, it is a beauty!” Squealed Beedle excitedly as Link presents the little yellow bug. “What would you like to have in exchange? I have some elixirs you can choose from.”

“A wooden bow if you have that. And while we are trading, I’d like to buy all of your arrows.”

“Take them for free.” Said Beedle and he didn’t even take his eyes away from the beetle. “This little guy is just the last one I needed for my collection. I am forever in your debt now.”

Link laughed a little bit but accepted the offer anyways. Ever since he bought his home in Hateno Village, he was always low on rupees and grateful when he could trade something other than money for goods. They exchanged a few pleasantries with Beedle and then returned to Zelda who already finished her soup and seemed curious. 

“We can start with archery.” Said Link and proudly presented the wooden bow and arrows. “It’s the safest form of combat because you can hold a certain distance. As you get better, you can get closer to your opponent.”

“Was this how you learned to fight?” The sceptic tone of her voice made Link blush and think about the first time he stepped out of the Shrine of Resurrection, took a tree branch and threw it in the face of the first bokoblin he saw then ran away as fast as he could. He let out an embarrassed cough and Zelda smiled at him. “Thank you for the weapon. When should we begin?”

“If you would prefer to rest a bit, we can buy a bed until the evening, but if you are up for it, we can start by the basics now.”

“Then let’s start.”

With this they headed outside, moved a few barrels as target points and Link, with an ease he didn’t know he had, started to break down everything to understandable bits from the right posture to the importance of breathing. He had a neck for teaching and couldn’t shake the feeling that Zelda is not the only girl who he warned about standing upright or to open both of her eyes before shooting. 

After a while, Zelda tied her hair up so it wouldn’t mess with her vision and started to shoot more precisely. The borrowed Hylian tunic was a tad big on her but better than the torn and dirty ceremonial white gown. It was easier also to blend in while people started to move around the Stable. As the last rain clouds cleared and the sun shone brightly Zelda got better and better with the bow. Link bought 25 arrows and eventually she managed to shoot every single one in a barrel or in its general direction. And by the time the afternoon started to fade into sunset, she collected and shot her arrows so many times that some arrowheads broke off of the arrows.

Her hands were starting to blister and her shoulders ached with a tension that promised a headache later. Despite the uncomfortable state of her body, she was pleased with herself and Link seemed satisfied also. He told her about some growing pains she might experience and presented an elixir for the forming blisters on her hands. She accepted and as Link went to take their horses she applied the elixir to her trembling fingers. 

Dueling Peaks Stable provided a state of serenity and the setting sun, growing shadows and soft flute music coming from somewhere made her tired. She was really hoping to sleep in a bed and meet with Impa again. She was also hoping that her body would be so tired after a day of horse ride and archery that she would pass out without any nightmares. 

As she idly looked up to the Horse Goddess’ statue on the top of the stable, she noticed a small movement. Maybe her eyes played tricks on her or just the setting sun glimmered but she could almost see a small thing shining by the nose of the head-statue. It was almost glimmering and she was sure she could hear some kind of chime from the back of her mind as she tried to look harder. 

“What are you looking at?” Asked Link as he led the horses next to her. He tried to follow her gaze.

“I think something is shining up there.” She pointed to the nose of the horse statue, then lowered her hand and looked a bit insecure about it. “Maybe it’s just the sun or maybe I have just shot too many arrows and my eyes are burning.”

Link followed her finger until he could see the shimmer also and smiled. Of course she would be able to see it, she has seen them through his eyes before. She conversed with the Great Deku Tree before. She even heard the Master Sword speaking once. Why wouldn’t she be able to see the children of the forest? 

“I see it too.” He exclaimed happily. Zelda looked at him so fast that Link was sure she would go dizzy if not for the excitement. “A Korok is hiding there. Would you like me to find it?”

Zelda's eyes grew impossibly big and she hesitantly smiled. She remembered how playful could Link be if it were about a Korok. She has seen him solve seemingly impossible tasks just to be rewarded with a little song and a laughter from a Korok. And of course a “seed”. She laughed a little bit at the thought and nodded to Link. 

Without a word, Link crouched in the grass beside her and a gust of impossible wind started to blow around him. As he took out his glider, he jumped up, the wind that came from nowhere threw him higher and higher until he was just a small point in the sky. Then to Zelda's utter horror, Link closed the glider and started to fall as fast if not faster than as he was ascending. And before he could crash in the stable’s roof, he opened the cloth up again and gently touched his feet on the top of the statue. 

He crouched and she watched as he called out with a foreign language to the Korok that shone in its hiding place. And she could see that with a tiny puff of smoke, a quiet little song and with a laughter the child of the forest shows it’s leafy face and presents Link with one of their “seeds”. 

Link thanked the Korok and glided down from the top of the stable with grace. When he stood by her again, he opened his palm and showed the little present and she couldn’t help but start laughing. Link looked at her curiously, his hair ruffled from the wind and flying and a small smile sitting by the corner of his mouth.

“Do you realize that they give you feces as a reward?” Asked Zelda, still laughing a little bit, but looking back at the Korok who was peacefully floating by the head of the horse statue.

Links face fell at the thought and looked horrified for a moment. He considered dropping the “seed” and his pointed ears perked up in disgust. Zelda laughed a bit harder but without a word, she presented the Shekaih Slate so he could store it in its magical inventory. 

“Maybe before we ride on, I’ll wash my hands.” Said Link and even his hair seemed to stand up by the ends to the thought of willingly holding feces in his bare hands. He headed to the little pond and didn’t hesitate to kneel down and thrust his hand in the cold water. 

Zelda was still smiling and hoping that it wouldn’t ruin his sense of exploration and excitement regarding Koroks. She would feel terrible if Link wouldn’t find joy in finding the children of forest in their never ending hide and seek game. As she was sending a silent prayer to the Goddess to keep his knight happy with his explorations and adventures, she fondly looked back at the little Korok. And she saw another figure flying closer and closer from a distance.

It didn’t seem threatening but she hid the Shekaih Slate under her tunic as fast as she could. As the figure came closer and closer it looked like a type of bird and she let out a relieved sigh. Maybe just a hawk or eagle. But the figure was still approaching the stable from the heights and by the time she could make out that it was a Rito, Link was already standing beside him and following her gaze. 

“Are you the Hero of Hyrule?” Came the sudden question from the Rito as he didn’t even bother to land while asking.

“I am.” Answered Link and he couldn’t help his curiosity. Was something happening in Rito Village that needed his presence?

In a few moments, the Rito made two circles above them and gracefully landed in front of Link. He shook his golden feathers and adjusted his little red hat on the top of his head and saluted with his right wing. 

“I am Morya, proud member of the New Courrier Channel.” He said with the familiar melodic tone of the Rito. Even when they talked, they could sound like singing. “I’ve got a letter for you from Zora’s Domain.”

He handed over a heavily waxed scroll and Link didn’t pay attention as Zelda started to chat about the ancient Courrier Chanel and asking questions in general about the Rito. Link stared at the magic seal that would only open up to his finger and no one else's. He had a pang in his chest as he thought about his best friend in the Domain and blushed a little as he quickly ran his eyes through the lines. Then he read the letter once again, this time slower as if he would try to savor the words. And then a third time just to enjoy Sidons flowing handwriting.

He didn’t realise that Zelda and Morya finished their chat and was looking at him, waiting for some kind of response. He heard when Morya coughed to regain his attention. Link felt the tips of his ear to burn and Zelda looked at him with eyes that promised a long talk later. 

“Would you like to respond now? If I leave with your letter now, the receiver gets it by dawn tomorrow.” Said Morya and proudly puffed his golden chest at their effectiveness. 

Link scratched the back of his head. He can talk and even play some music but he is not great at writing and composing words on paper in a short amount of time - not to speak about his terrible spelling and scratching-looking letters. And they really need to leave soon to arrive in Kakariko in time in the evening. He felt a rush of guilt as he wouldn’t be able to reciprocate Sidons gesture of friendship and felt like an asshole for a moment. Then he looked at Zelda and had an idea.

“Could you give me a minute?” Asked Link and looked at the Rito. Morya saluted and stepped away as if giving him privacy to write a letter. “Can I have the Slate?” Link didn’t even finish his request and Zelda gave the ancient technology to him.

He fidgeted with it for a few moments before he found what he looked for. With a few movements of his fingers, he summoned a handful of flowers. He didn’t look at Zelda and he was sure that he was sporting a permanent blush, as he arranged a decent bouquet of different safflinas, nightshades and even a few silent princesses. He took his hairband out, let his hair fall to his shoulders and tied the band around the arrangement of flowers to keep them in place.

“Could you hold this please?” Asked Link so quietly that Zelda wasn’t even sure she heard him right, but took the bouquet anyway and smiled at her friend reassuringly. Link fidgeted with the Slate again and this time he summoned a pair of yellow earrings. He took back the flowers, gave the Sheikah Slate to Zelda and hung the topaz earrings on the band that held the flowers in place.

“It’s for Sidon.” Clarified Link with a small cough and the blush started to die down on his face. “I’m not the best with writing, so…” To his credit, he was only a little bit red in the face when he looked questioningly at Zelda.

“I think he would like it very much.” Said Zelda with a gentle smile. “I know we are in a hurry right now but maybe we could visit the Domain soon. I ought to pay my respects to other races sooner or later.”

Link gratefully nodded and stepped away to hand his makeshift gift to Morya. They exchanged a few pleasantries before he flew off with Links bouquet in his talons. Link looked after him for a few seconds before getting back to Zelda. They got in their saddles and started a gentle gallop to Kakariko Village. 

They didn’t speak a word until they arrived at the stone bridge by Lake Siela. As they slowed the horses down and crossed the Kakariko Bridge, Zelda's voice was soft and Link was grateful for the darkness that started to settle with the dusk.

“I’ve seen you two become quite close. I can’t believe Prince Sidon grew up so much. He used to be so small that he dragged his headtail after himself.``

Link considered not to answer for a moment. Mainly because he couldn’t really say anything to such sentiments. Then he decided that Zelda is his friend and she wouldn’t mind talking while riding in the evening.

“I consider him to be my closest friend.” He said sheepishly and hoped that she wouldn’t be offended. “Though he deserves a better friend. I couldn’t visit him in the last couple of months.”

“I’m sure that Prince Sidon knew your duties when you’ve become friends and he wouldn’t hold such a thing over your head.”

“He doesn’t.” Said Link and he blushed a little. “The moment a communication line opened in Hyrule, he sent praises to me and an invitation to the Domain.”

He looked at Zelda and though he still felt his face being warm, he smiled. Even in his darkest hours after the tenth slain guardian or millionth Blood Moon, after the neverending battles, pain and misery, he could always rely on hearing Sidon’s gentle praises in the back of his mind and sometimes he found the strength he needed from them. So his letter, even though he made quite the fool of himself in front of the Princess of Hyrule, is a treasure to him. 

Zelda smiled back at him and Link could almost see understanding behind that smile. She might have seen through his eyes and heard through his ears when she was still in the Castle, but she didn’t think with his mind so this kind of understanding warmed his soul. 

“I wasn’t aware that you two are courting though.” Said Zelda and Link had almost fallen from the horse in his surprise. 

“Why would you think that we are courting?” Asked Link and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her right now. 

“Link.” She started slow like she was talking to a child. “You have sent him flowers and jewelry. Any Hylian would take that as courting.”

Link thought about it for a moment. When he lost his memories, he also needed to spend some time to build up his social skills about customs beside everything else. He needed to learn to fight, to fly, to ride and to not burst into strangers homes or break their pots just because he can. Slowly he could recognise the slight differences how parents would act compared to friends, how children played and how lovers exchanged gifts. Because he spent most of his time not adventuring in Hateno Village, he started to take on their customs and traditions. 

And to be true, yes, he just sent a bouquet of flowers with a pair of jewelry to his best friend just because he thought they were pretty and Sidon would appreciate them as much. Before he could start to dig a hole for himself to lie in it and hide from the embarrassment, they arrived at Kakariko Village’s gate. They dismounted their horses and led them in the village. 

“Though one would think.” Said Zelda, and Link was so surprised that she continued her line of thought that he jumped a bit at her voice. “Prince Sidon is not a Hylian after all.”

That’s true and Link knew it. Zoras had a different way of courting - if he just thought about the armour he got from Mipha as a present was any indication. Maybe he dodged an arrow and doesn’t need to formally apologize to Sidon when they reach the Domain. 

And as their thoughts dry up on the matter they concentrate on the serenity of Kakariko Village as they arrive by Impa’s house. Two guards stand there as always and they kneel down the moment they see Zelda coming. Nobody has seen her in a hundred years, she has a Hylian tunic which is two sizes bigger and her hair is still up after their archery lesson. They recognize the ruler of Hyrule nonetheless and bend the knee for her. For a moment Link feels stupid for not doing the same. 

They salute the guards and head up on the many stairs to meet Impa. Link tries to stay in the background and Zelda cries when she sees her dear friend. Impa hugged Zelda as hard as she could and they talked for a while about their friendship, their hopes and dreams. Link tried to be deaf for a while and left them as much privacy as the room allowed. 

It felt nice that Zelda could reunite with her friend and Link couldn’t help but reminiscence about the first time he woke from the Shrine of Resurrection. Though at first it was nice meeting some people who knew things about him, after a while it was frustrating if not downright hurtful when they tried to talk about a past he couldn’t even remember. It mostly happened in the Domain, especially the first time he was around. 

And though there were a few Sheikah people around who remembered him and were still alive, he was longing for any kind of personal connection that he could remember, even if it meant grieving someone who was long gone. He didn’t have that when he woke from his slumber but he is glad that there is someone for Zelda. Hylia knows he wouldn’t be much help with his shredded memories. 

And as the silver moon rose over Lantern Lake and it’s many falls, the whole world went quiet for a few moments as friends reunited and tears were being shed. Zelda and Impa talked through most of the night and it was dawn when they said their temporary goodbyes. Link and Zelda headed for the inn and Link bought their best beds for until noon - even though he was low on rupees at the moment, he felt that they deserved it after everything. 

He was already laying in the bed under the covers and drifted to a peaceful sleep. He didn’t even see the sun rise again with dawn. And somewhere in the west Prince Sidon got his first post from the New Courrier Channel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Next time we focus more on the Zora and Sidon.  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you have any constructive words for me :)


	3. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Domain opens up to the world and Sidon is in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter focusing on Sidon. A bit of worldbuilding.

Three days have passed since Sidon, prince of the Zora, has got his first ever post from the New Courier Chanel. Even though in those three days he got numerous letters, distant reports and even friendly messages from ally nations, that first post was the kindest to his heart. It wasn’t a written letter, just some gifts his friend sent him. According to Amali and her connection to the West Necluda Division, Link was escorting someone and didn’t have time to compose a letter. 

To be true to himself, he really didn’t know where to put Links gifts in his mind. On one hand, instead of sending words, his friend decided to say something with a present and Sidon loved presents, but on the other hand he really couldn’t decipher the meaning behind that message. He was grateful that the Rito courier found him alone on that dawn. He knew his friend didn’t mean to cause a scene with it, but if anyone had seen him receiving shining jewelry, it would have been something Sidon had to explain to the council, to his father and then to the whole Domain.

Sidon would blush all the way to his white chest, whenever he was thinking about the gemstones in the earrings and he couldn’t help but wonder if his Hylian friend is aware that these types of gifts are considered to be promises about engagement in the Domain. He tried not to attach any type of meaning to it, since it seemed like Link didn’t know this. 

Because the other part of his present was plants. A seemingly random assortment of flora - some he recognized from around the Domain, while others were foreign to him. And though the bundle was pleasing to the eye, Sidon couldn’t breath from the strong odor. He heard before that Hylians  _ eat _ some plants or complement their dishes with some special herbs when they cook, but no matter how much he appreciated Link’s thoughtfulness, he couldn’t bring himself to eat them. The smell itself was off-putting enough. And, after he considered for a long moment not breathing while stuffing it in his mouth, he recognized a few of the plants as even  _ toxic _ to Zora. Maybe Hylians could consume poisonous flora as well? They were supposed to be omnivorous but the prince doubted that they would eat  _ anything _ . Link was only trying to be thoughtful and maybe they were a delicacy among them. Sidon could only hope that his friend doesn’t get too offended by his rudeness. 

In the end Sidon hid his presents from any prying eyes on that morning before anyone would have seen him. He arranged his regalia in a way that he could hang the tiny earrings on his golden chain. Maybe he would get some curious gazes but he would not miss an occasion to wear jewelry and he could easily pull it off as they were always there. He had to think about the strange assortment of plants for a minute. He would never toss away a gift from his most treasured friend, be it however strange, inedible or downright rancid. 

So while trying to take shallow breaths, he took the flowers to the East Reservoir Lake. It took some maneuvering to get there while holding the plants as far away from his snout as possible while not being noticed by anyone. Then he took an old book from the small collection he previously moved here for quiet evenings. One by one he laid the strange Hylian herbs between the pages and then using some other books (and an old pot) as weight, he pressed them. Nobody would be able to smell them here and only he would know about them.

Three days later the foul-smell had disappeared from the plants and Sidon took great pleasure in looking at the crisp and dry leaves and petals. In the end, he decided to keep them between the pages as a small memento and hoped that Link would eventually forgive him for not consuming them. 

He didn’t have much time to spend at the Reservoir Lake though. Ever since he presented his idea about opening up the Domain to foreign diplomacy, King Dorephan has decided that it was long due that Sidon took on greater responsibilities and announced that he should be the one reaching out to the other nations. The council agreed and Sidon’s chest was puffing with pride from his fathers trust. In a way, he became the King’s word as he composed and sent letters after letters to every corner of Hyrule. 

And by the third day after he got his precious friend’s strange presents, he was bombarded by answers. There were dry and thin parchment scrolls with decorative handwriting and head-strong, but beautifully composed words from Gerudo Town. There were plant based paper rolls with feathery light writing from Rito Village and he could practically see that the Rito leader plucks his own feather to transfer his words on the letter. There were thin hard stone tablets and they were written on by flint - the first time he received a letter from Goron City, he accidentally washed away half of the words with some water on his hand. There came letters from Hylian settlements and though they had fairly similar style according to paper and ink, the tone of the letters couldn’t be any more distinct. There came letters with enchanted wax seals from the secret Sheikah settlement with cautious but curious words. 

The letters were curious and eager. It seemed like everyone wished to build better connections with other nations. And be it a different type of paper or ink, different style with words, in the end everyone used the common Hylian language and everyone wanted the same things. Connection, allies, trade routes. Cooperation. 

And Sidon dutifully reported every letter to the council, answered to his best knowledge and negotiated different terms about possible trades. He was proud of his people. The Domain was finished by the century old separation and started to be visible for others. He was proud of his new position as he himself built the bridges letter by letter, word by word. 

They agreed upon exchanging their exact location to each nation for better visibility and for the possibility of building trade-routes. They agreed upon setting up protected trade hubs in non-lethal areas for those who couldn’t survive the harsh conditions of another nations home-land. They even started to individually train ambassadors and diplomats who would annually meet with each other. 

After a week or so of hard work, arrangements and agreements, the letters slowed down. As if every nation tried to follow up on their part and prepare as much as possible. The daily ten letters were reduced to daily two, mostly reports on progress and friendly familiarization. And that was when he got an informal letter from Lady Riju. He didn’t report it to the council or his father, it was evident that the chieftain of Gerudo Town wanted to make friends and the letter itself in nature was private compared to the previous tones. 

_ Dear Sidon, _

_ I hope my letter will find you in great health and that we can create a friendship between us above the cooperation of our nations. I have never met a voe who would be so considerate when addressing not only the chieftain of Gerudo Town but also the Elders. _

_ I’m eternally grateful that you accept me as the leader of our proud nation without any kind of tests or doubt. I might be young but I can recognise a friend when they dance in front of me. And as a token of my appreciation I’ve enclosed some of our most detailed books about my language. I sincerely hope that one day I could learn your language and compose a letter with that.  _

_ Any friend of Link’s would be the friend of not only me but the whole town’s. If you ever find yourself in the east, I would gladly arrange a meeting in Kara Kara Bazaar and present you with the finest delicacies of our land.  _

_ Vassaq, my friend! _

_ Riju. _

She didn’t even use their titles. So when Sidon answered with warm words and a short explanation about their underwater wordless language, he didn’t call her Lady or Chieftain either. He openly and lovingly talked about the Domain’s beauty and returned the gesture by borderline inviting her to his home. Making a new friend was intriguing but it also made him think about his most treasured friend.

“Do you have a few more minutes before flying out?” He asked Amali as he handed a handful of letters to her. “I would like to write one more letter to the Hero.”

“Is that so?” Amali didn’t even look at him as he stuffed every letter and small package in her messenger bag. “Are you sure about that?”

Sidon didn’t understand her question right away. Sure Link might have been too busy sending him a letter and that might have been downright upsetting to the Rito, who herself lives by the written word. But Sidon knew Link and has always known about his heavy duties that he had to bear alone. There was no reason to be unjustly angry at the one who single handedly freed Hyrule, for not following some social rules that were alive for only a little more than a week...

“They have crossed Oren Bridge by sunrise. I’m sure they would arrive by the Domain before I would even fly over Ruto Lake.”

Sidon couldn’t utter a word. He was surprised that his friend traveled the Domain roads again, sure. Usually Link prefers flying or warping between Shrines. But he was more surprised by the sheer fact that the Hero of Hyrule himself was about to visit the Domain. For the first time after he liberated the whole land of Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. And for a short moment Sidon had to think about something that he was sure he heard before but never paid attention to it before. Maybe because he was preoccupied by some inappropriate but nonetheless heartfelt presents. 

“They?” He asked sheepishly and cursed himself for not prying more about the person Link was escorting. 

“Link and the Princess.” Said Amali like it was common knowledge. “Didn’t you know? She was apparently in the castle somehow in all of these years. I don’t really understand how, but…”

Sidon didn’t hear the rest. He excused himself and with a stiff back and worried eyes he marched to the throne room to share with his father and the whole council the facts. The Hero of Hyrule and Princess Zelda were on their way to the Domain. And they were not expected. All there was left for them to do was to acknowledge them and face the following disgrace with headfins held high. 

As Sidon told the news to the King and the council the sun slowly set behind Polymus Mountain and the prince of the Zora knew that Amali took off. It was like throwing a courser-beehive in a bokoblin camp. Some of them started to yell in disbelief, others were trying to save what could be saved. Welcoming the Royal Family of Hyrule was not a small feat and the Zora felt unprepared, even somewhat misled and Sidon couldn’t help but agree. 

While the councilmembers frantically shouted orders that nobody would have been able to follow in such a short time, King Dorephan just looked at Sidon with pensive eyes. With only lifting his right hand, the whole room went quiet. 

“We welcome them here in the throne room.” He said calmly. “Sidon, it’s your duty to meet them by the Great Zora Bridge and lead them here.”

Sidon accepted it without a word and hurried towards the bridge as fast as his relatively short legs would let him but would not cause a scene while doing it. He was only passing by the luminous stone pillars of the outer circle when he saw them at the other head of the bridge. 

Two slender, distinctly Hylian figures dressed in travelling cloaks and if he wouldn’t know better, he would have thought they are one of the few occasional Hylian travelers, who would visit the Domain out of adventurous spirit. But Sidon recognized his Hylian friend anywhere. And any kind of nervousness he might have experienced, any kind of slight frustration with the withholding of information swam away the moment Link saw him and happily waved at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we finally see them actually interact. And it will be a longer chapter.  
> Please leave a few words if you would like to say something constructive.  
> Still searching for a beta.


	4. Arriving to the Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda arrives in the Domain. Sidon welcomes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day to everyone who celebrates it.   
> Here comes a longer chapter with more focus on cultural differences that need to be addressed.  
> But it's a bit darker than I anticipated in the beginning.   
> Content warning for slight mentions of deteriorating mental health and some hurt-Zelda. She is not in a good place.  
> On another note, did you know that young sharks are called pups? I didn't.

Princess Zelda was perplexed by the astonishing beauty of the Domain. She has been here a century prior and recently has seen through her friend’s eyes as Link liberated the Divine Beast of this region. But that didn’t change the fact: Zora’s Domain carried an otherworldly elegance and grace that couldn’t be replicated anywhere else in Hyrule.

The sun was setting behind the mountaintop. A place Zelda vaguely remembers her dear friend from another life was always afraid of. And as the last rays shined through the cracks of the steep cliffs, the water sparkled impossibly under the Great Zora Bridge. There was a gentle breeze and the princess could almost hear the waters. While the surface of the river gave one last reflection of the sunshine, in the shadowy areas, where the rays couldn’t touch anymore and warm darkness settled in, countless luminous stones started to glimmer with teal colors. 

It took her and Link two days to climb the roads upstream Zora River and she started to get used to seeing luminous stones with her own eyes, but the sheer amount of light the Domain’s pillars gave was something else. And her heart was aching. She tensed up without realizing, though Link has seen it from the corner of his eyes. 

Zelda remembered everything that happened a century ago and has seen with Link’s eyes ever since he was awake until she could be born again. No matter how majestically and mind-blowing the pillars of the outer circle might glow with natural bioluminescence, she knew that there was a shimmering stone statue somewhere on the main square that would make her tremble. She hoped for some privacy when that would happen but knew that few of the Zora have a cultural concept of that.

“Could we have a moment please?” Zelda asked softly as she couldn’t bring herself to step on the Great Zora Bridge.

“Are you alright?” Link was turning to her with his whole body and she couldn’t shake the feeling that he pays attention with every fragment of his whole being.

It was not unlike when they climbed the road by the riverbank and cleared out small monster camps on the way. Though Zelda started to feel comfortable with the bow and arrow from a safe distance, she would always feel her trusted knight’s gaze on her. Link would pay attention to the smallest of hesitation of her hands before shooting and would block enemy arrows with his shield until she was ready to fire. 

“It’s alright, I just…” She sighed and looked on her boots. The borrowed Sheikah gear made her movements so silent that she sometimes didn’t even hear her own steps. If it weren’t for the heavy traveler's cloak, she would feel invisible. “I just need a moment before I see her.”

It was no more than a whisper but Link’s whole body tensed up and Zelda felt remorse and shame settling in her heart. Of course if it hurts her, Zelda wouldn’t even imagine how much it would tear apart Link. Back then when she was seeing through his eyes she tried everything to grant him any kind of privacy when he was mourning the loss of the Zora Princess but shamefully she couldn’t look away completely. Even her trusted friend’s immense pain was more bearable to witness than the horror of her captivity. 

“We can wait as long as you need, Zelda.” Said Link quietly and he gently smiled at her. Zelda couldn’t help tearing up before returning a weak smile and a silent word of appreciation. 

They stood there for an eternity or two in the dark by the entrance of Zora’s Domain. The night has already covered them with it’s warm dark duvet and the myriad of luminous stones around the mountains and the pillars of Domain itself was illuminating their figures by the bridge head. They didn’t care and Zelda was immensely grateful for the break. She took a few deep breaths and tried not to shake too much. Maybe she could reserve it for Mipha’s statue and hold herself together until they meet the King and the Prince. 

Link’s silent presence helped. No matter how utterly shattered she felt herself ever since waking up and being reborn, he was standing or sitting by her, waking her up from her worst nightmares and comforting her in the aftermath. After one or two more purposefully slow breaths she was finally able to set a foot on the bridge. And Link followed her. 

She made herself look up at him and gave a more convincing smile. But he wasn’t looking at her anymore. Zelda’s trusted knight was focusing on the other head of the bridge and maybe he didn’t even realize the happiness lighting up his face. Without thinking he was waving at the person with an enthusiasm she could recognize as only shown around the Domain. 

In a way it was almost adorable and in other circumstances maybe Link’s joy would have spread to her. She was happy for her friend but still shaken by the fact that she was stepping in the place that was Mipha’s home a century ago. The place itself didn’t change much but for her it seemed a bit colder even though the tall Zora on the other end of the bridge was waving just as welcoming as would anyone in Mipha’s life. She sealed her thoughts for the time, promising herself time to grieve alone in solitude and prepared to wear a face of absolute calm that she practiced countless times before the Great Calamity. 

As they got closer to the tall Zora she could finally see him for the first time with her own eyes. He was tall, taller than Lady Urbosa was and she had to look up at his sharp smile and golden eyes with a little bit of straining of her neck. Prince Sidon looked nothing like the toddler with the too-long headtail that he had to drag after himself anymore, but she recognized his kind eyes. Zelda secretly mused if that would have been Mipha’s gift to her brother - molten gold eyes dripping with kindness and open affection. 

Perhaps the affection wasn’t directed as much to her as it was for Link’s presence but as a beggar couldn’t refuse the food even if it was stolen, she would also let herself bask in that affection as long as she is unnoticed and for a short moment she would pretend that it would be Mipha. And as she drank up the feeling of pretend she was slapped in the face again by guilt. She has done that before. With the actual Princess of Zora. She would secretly pretend the adoration was for her and ponder endlessly about what she could do that would eventually earn Mipha’s loving gaze. 

“My friend!” Sidon’s words tore herself out of the prison of thought she built in the passing second. “Welcome to the Domain again! I had never doubted your abilities and you did the unthinkable. I am immensely proud of you and grateful that you could come and visit us.”

Link was grinning from ear to ear and scratching the back of his head. Before Zelda could even think about the possibility that Link would open up his new hair band and let his hair fall down right in front of Sidon and in front of everyone, the Prince of Zora averted his gaze and looked deep into her eyes. Zelda quietly gasped as Sidon took both of her hands in his own.

“And you must be Princess Zelda.” He said and suddenly Zelda could understand why Link would be so smitten by him. “Let me express our gratitude for your long fight against the Calamity itself. The Zora’s Domain would forever be in your debt and would always answer for your call.”

Prince Sidon was intensely charming. And though his voice was more formal towards her than towards Link, she couldn't help but feel warmth spread in her chest. She suddenly felt calm and safe even though she was travelling with the strongest person in the whole of Hyrule and she never had any reason to be afraid. A real smile found its way on her carefully composed face.

“Your words are kind, Prince Sidon.” She answered and Sidon’s puzzled look made her realize the weight of the century that passed without her. “Last time I was here you were but a babe and your sister held onto your hand while you swam up the waterfall.” She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “I’m happy to see you again and filled with regret that I won’t see Mipha.”

Sidon let her hands go and his muscles went visibly tense for a moment as he stood up to his whole height. From the corner of her eyes she’s seen Link lower his gaze and the happy grin melted away from his face. Zelda hoped that he would forgive her for stealing his joyous moment with her long due condolences. Eventually Sidon sighed and smiled at her sadly. 

“Thank you for your words, Your Highness.” He said and though his voice was less energetic, it didn’t lose any of its warmth. “The King is waiting for you in the throne room. If you would please follow me.”

Sidon went in front of them and Zelda couldn’t shake the feeling that she was intruding. In any other instance Link would walk side by side with Sidon. She wondered if Link realized how the Prince looked at him before she opened her mouth and tore up scars that were already healed. 

The Domain seemed calm and no passerby was around them, only some loyal guards standing watch. There were some muffled noises from the floor where the sleeping pools were. Zelda was sure that almost every Zora started to settle in for the night. As they passed the empty main square she saw the luminous stone statue from the and despite her discipline and promise to herself, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. 

“Sidon.” Link’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper but the Zora turned and looked at him immediately. “Would you allow us a minute?”

Zelda was grateful for a lot of things Link did to her during their lives. But she was sure she would have handed him anything he asked for at that moment. Even her own life. She didn’t pay any more attention to the beauty of the Domain or the fact that her trusted knight wasn’t beside her. All she saw was the statue and she held her hands together in front of her chest and she was softly crying even before her last step. She knelt at the foot of the statue and said her silent prayers to the Goddess and to her long lost friend’s spirit. 

Link and Sidon were standing behind, Link respectfully turning his back at his friend while she was mourning. Sidon was looking at Zelda for a long moment before he focused all of his attention to his dear friend.

“I am so glad you are alright.” He said as discreetly as he could. “And that you decided to visit. But you could have sent a word ahead.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Link way too innocently to be believable. “I have sent you something a week ago.”

Sidon’s blush was illuminated by the many luminous stones of the Domain and he couldn’t hide it from the eyes of his dear friend. And he didn’t even want to. Even though he still felt a bit upset about a possible scandal that can hit his home.

“Thank you for your present.” He said honestly and if Link squinted he saw some difference in Sidon’s regalia, like it was arranged in a different way. “But you escorted a member of the Royal Family to the Domain without letting us to prepare appropriately for welcoming her. You are my dearest friend and right now I can’t help but feel betrayed. What has the Domain done to you to deserve such disgrace?”

Link sighed sadly and suddenly Sidon felt miserable despite the fact that he knew he said nothing but the truth. Maybe it was a Hylian thing to appear somewhere unannounced. Link did that many times whenever he came and went by the press of a button or a swift of the wind. And the Domain would always welcome him no matter how dirty or bloody he was or how little or long time he decided to spend. Sidon would always welcome him the same. Maybe he thought that the same applies to Princess Zelda and didn’t know any better. 

“I’m sorry I caused distress.” Link said and looked deep in Sidon’s eyes with his impossible blue gaze. “She is not well yet. She has nightmares and calls out for the  _ others _ when I try to wake her up.” He glanced at the statue where the Princess knelt and said her prayers. “I didn’t want people around her when she would see Mipha’s statue.”

Link didn’t say the rest. That more often than not Zelda would cry after the Zora Princess and would cry uncontrollably for hours after waking up. That their archery training seemed to excite her first but ever since they were climbing the road by the riverbank her smiles had died down. That she was hiding her tears in the early morning as they crossed Oren Bridge and she started to read the Stone Monuments. Link would protect her, keep her secrets and try protecting her feelings as much as possible. And he hoped that Sidon would eventually forgive him.

“Why?” The Prince asked and the previous tension left his voice, now only sounding concerned and confused. “Everyone here mourned my sister greatly and there is no shame in crying in front of her statue. Many gather there to this day if they feel necessary.”

“That might be the case with Zora.” Said gently Link. “But we prefer to be alone when showing great amounts of emotions.” 

Sidon didn’t even consider that possibility. Everyone else had a chance to make peace with the dead, even somewhat Link after his long slumber and after taming the Divine Beasts. But the Princess seemingly only started the painful process of grief and they had a cultural difference about how they handle it. For him it was a foreign thought. Zora relished in sharing emotions be it cheering or mourning in groups. But he could wrap his mind around it for the sake of Link. He could understand it. He could make the council and his father understand it and be as discreet as his dear friend was about their visit. 

“I sincerely hope you can forgive me for creating any kind of anxiety.” Link said honestly and to Sidon’s utter panic, he bent a knee and lowered himself in front of him. 

“Link” Sidon coughed and for once he was also glad that they were alone. “I accept your apology, but please stand up and never bend the knee in front of me again. You are my friend.”

Link stood as easily as he was bending the knee a moment ago and smiled at him gratefully. “So did you like my gift?” He asked sheepishly as he desperately tried to change the subject and let Zelda pray as long as she needed. Sidon was willing to change the flow of conversation and for that Link was thankful to no end. 

“I was confused by it first, but after that I had great enjoyment in it. Thank you.”

“What was so confusing about it?” Asked Link and he couldn’t look at Sidon’s eyes for a moment. “Was it something inappropriate for the Zora?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Sidon couldn’t help, but laugh a bit at his friend’s horrified expression. “Maybe you don’t know this, but jewels and gemstones are considered to be engagement presents here in the domain.”

“Oh, no.” Link whispered and Sidon let himself chuckle again. “I didn’t mean… I mean it wasn’t my intention… I didn’t know…”

There were only a few times Link remembered losing his voice. Right now he couldn’t find enough to finish a sentence and his face was red up till the pointy ends of his ears. If it were a more appropriate event, Sidon would have let himself laugh openly. But he was afraid he would hurt the feelings of the grieving Princess.

“I know you did not mean to propose to me without even saying a word about your intentions.” He said half jokingly and Link was scratching the back of his head while being completely flustered. “And I love jewelry, so thank you for them.”

Though he was still embarrassed, Link’s smile was radiant. They talked a little longer quietly and respectfully keeping their backs towards the kneeling Princess and then the conversation rested in a comfortable silence. It made Sidon think. They might have been friends but they knew hardly anything about each other's customs or culture. They could avoid heartache in the future if they could just have time to discuss them. 

The Domain was far too long separated from the Kingdom to be able to navigate with the sensitive nature of traditions and nuances of communication. And Link might be the strongest and most capable warrior, he lost all of his memories and built his personality by trial and error. He might have travelled the world but didn’t seem to realize without help the different rituals and practices of the Zora. He didn’t even know what the Zora Armor meant the first time he was presented by it. He was parading around in the Domain wearing a diadem with the biggest sapphire any Zora has ever seen before Sidon respectfully and apologetically asked him to take it off as it meant that Link is betrothed to the heir of the Zora Royal Family. Maybe they ought to sit and talk for a long time now. And he would be more than happy to spend some time with his friend.

Princess Zelda eventually stood up and casted a last longing look on the statue’s face before she wiped her remaining tears with the back of her hands. She stepped away from the main square and accepted the handkerchief Link was silently handing her.

“Thank you for your patience, Prince Sidon.” She said and her voice was strained as she was wiping her face with the white cloth. 

“Your Majesty, if you find it in your heart, please call me Sidon.” Said the Zora without hesitation. “Anyone, who loved my sister as much, is the friend of the Domain even though I might not remember them.“ 

“You are exceptionally kind, Sidon.” Said the Princess as she slowly started to calm down. “You can call me by my name if you want to.”

Sidon smiled gently at her and she couldn’t help but return the gesture. As soon as she gathered her composure they continued their way to the throne room. Zelda felt calmer though immensely tired after her praying but she knew she owed the Zora her undivided attention. 

King Dorephan was sitting on his throne so tall that it still surprised her even after all this time. Sidon stepped by the King’s right side, taking his place. Around them were numerous elder Zora. Zelda stood on the platform used most for auditions and Link stood behind her. 

“Welcome to our Domain.” Announced King Dorephan with a booming voice and a sharp smile. “Though we could have arranged a more fitting reception if we would have known you are on your way, Your Majesty.”

Before Zelda or Link could have utter a word Sidon stepped ahead and sheepishly said to his father:

“Your Majesty, it seems the blame is entirely on me.” He said and hoped that he could lie convincingly enough. “It seems I’ve lost myself in my current duty and might have accidentally dropped a letter that came from Kakariko Village.”

The King looked dark under his crest and tension settled in the room as every member of the council held their breath. After a long minute Dorephan relaxed his posture and everyone dared to breath again.

“Make sure that never happens again, my son.” He said and Sidon had a faint feeling that he doesn’t believe him. “We can’t let scandal shake the pillars of the Domain because of a lost letter.” 

Sidon bowed with his head as he accepted the blame for something he never did in the first place. Without a word he stood on his fathers right side again and Princess Zelda wanted to hug him right then and there. 

“The Domain is as beautiful as ever, King Dorephan.” Zelda praised so she can avert the gazes from Sidon’s way. “And we are grateful to be welcomed so warmly.”

To everyone’s surprise, the giant Zora stirred and with towering heights he stood up. King Dorephan hardly fit in the dome of the throne room. Without a word the King of the Zora bowed so deeply that Zelda was afraid he would fall because of his off proportions. As he bowed soon followed suit Sidon then the whole council. 

“Hero, wielding the sword that seals the darkness and Princess with the sacred power, “ Called Dorephan, still bowing towards them. “Thank you for liberating the Kingdom of Hyrule and bringing peace to our world once again.”

“Your words are touching, Your Majesty.” Said Zelda as if she knew exactly how to react to such a strange situation. It made Link feel clueless. “Please stand up and let's create an alliance between us.”

The Zora seemed pleased by her words as they stood high again and Dorephan sat back on his throne. Link glanced at Sidon and smiled at him when he noticed he was looking. The Prince of the Zora smiled back sheepishly then averted his gaze. 

Zelda said a beautiful and touching condolement about Mipha and Link has seen a few of the Zora tearing up openly while she was talking. Even Sidon seemed close to crying and he didn’t seem to want to hide his emotions like Hylians do. And after the King accepted her words Zelda started to talk about the future. 

She painted a picture with her words about a rebuilt Hyrule, connecting the nations under one crown. She talked about clearing out and rebuilding Hyrule Castle, creating trade hubs in central Hyrule and protecting the roads from raids. She asked for the Domain’s help in providing luminous stone deposits, stonemasons and special enchantments and King Dorephan agreed upon one condition: Sidon had to be the one to lead the Zora part of the efforts. It seemed like Sidon was just as surprised as Zelda, but she accepted the terms. 

Link could see that Sidon was proud of his new responsibility and he would fondly smile as the Prince puffed his chest just a bit more. And if he looked a bit harder he would definitely see that he wore his regalia in a different way. 

“And I would like to enjoy the Domain’s hospitality for a little longer.” Said Zelda and this part alerted the Hero and brought his whole attention back to the conversation again. He and Zelda have already talked about it before. Link tore his eyes from Sidon and concentrated on the events unfolding before him. “Link would travel around the world and be my ambassador bringing our cause forth with each nation. He knows the main settlements and on friendly terms with all of the leaders. ”

“And how long would that be?” Asked the King, amused that the Princess has already set so many waves in motion. 

“It would take one week.” Answered Link with certainty. 

“It would be an honor to accommodate the Princess of Hyrule for a week.” Agreed Dorephan.

They talked about some other things but Link didn’t pay attention. Sidon seemed pensive. And he really hoped they could have some time to talk before he had to leave at dawn. The King and Zelda agreed upon that they would settle in the Seabed Inn for the time being. Zelda would be allowed anywhere in the Domain and if she would like to leave the pillars and buildings of it for any reason, they would guarantee armed guards by her side. 

In the end they ended their audience around midnight and the Zora elders headed to the sleeping pools. Zelda and Link thanked the hospitality and went to the Inn where they were provided two beds in a single room. Link respectfully averted his gaze until Zelda got ready for bed and then later the Princess did the same. 

It was a clear night and the pale moon was on the top of the sky. They were laying in their beds and facing each other, as they did many times in the past week. They conversed quietly from under their covers. 

“Does it really mean a proposal if you give jewelry as a present?” Zelda asked suddenly and Link’s face went red all the way to the pointed ends of his ears. 

“Apparently.” He answered and he didn’t know what to think about that. 

For him it was just a pretty trinket, sometimes enchanted with important magic that can protect him from the cold, electricity or heat. He loved wearing jewelry but didn’t consider any other meaning behind them. There was one incident with his sapphire circlet and ever since that he made sure to newer show any sapphires around the Domain. But he didn’t know that every gemstone might have a meaning for the Zora. 

“Maybe you should talk with Sidon.” Said Zelda and her voice was weaker, like she is about to drift in sleep. “You should clear up about Zora and Hylian cultural differences if you want to continuously exchange gifts.”

Link considered it and agreed. He liked Sidon and wanted to spend time with him. He would like to send him presents in the future when they are separated for longer periods of time. And he wanted to learn about his friend’s culture. 

“Will you wake me up?” Asked Zelda from her pillow.

“Always.” Promised Link. 

The night passed almost peacefully. He had to wake Zelda up from her nightmares once and he caressed her hair while she calmed down and could fall asleep again. The cool Domain air and the luxurious waterbed lulled him into sleep after that.

He woke with the first rays of the sun and got ready for leaving. He let Zelda sleep longer as he silently took the Slate and left the Inn. But before he had a chance to warp away to the other end of the world, he caught a glimpse of Sidon standing by his sister's statue. Link thought this could be as good as any moment to talk and even an opportunity to say goodbye. 

The Prince of Zora was pensively staring at her sister’s lookalike and the Hylian hoped that he was not interrupting any kind of prayers.

“Good morning.” He almost whispered and if Sidon was deep in prayer he might have missed it. But he looked at him and smiled with the radiance of a thousand suns.

“Link.” Sidon's eyes were molten gold as the early morning sun rays hit the Domain and greeted him. “I’m glad we have a minute before you depart, my friend.” 

“If it’s convenient for you, I would like to talk with you.” Said Link and he looked in the way of the mysterious Ne’ez Yohma Shrine. “Alone.”

Sidon nodded and followed him to the small chamber. He knew that no Zora would venture there if it’s not absolutely necessary. Though ‘privacy’ was an unfamiliar concept to his people, he would never deny it from his dear friend. Hylians seemed to be remarkably shy when it came to sharing thoughts or experiencing emotions. And there was something endearing about thinking of his brave, world-saving warrior friend as shy. 

The water reached Lin’s knees and soaked his trousers. Some bright-eyed crabs were scurrying between the lotus flowers and the ancient Shrine was illuminating the Hylian’s fair hair. 

“I would like to ask for two favors from you.” Said Link and he sat down on the platform of the Shrine and looked deeply in Sidon’s eyes. 

The Zora Prince would have executed a thousand favors if it meant that Link would look at him like that. He bent his knees and with some maneuvering sat down on the chambers staircase so he would be closer to his friend in height. 

“Could you take care of Zelda?” Link asked so softly that Sidon wasn’t even sure he heard all of his plea. “I mean like yesterday. She is in a fragile state and coming to the Domain really wore her down. She needs someone that understands that.”

“I would watch over her as much as she lets me.” Assured Sidon and though he had a slight feeling of guilt for lying to his father on the previous night, he wouldn’t out the Hylian Princess’ troubles without her consent. “And if she needs it, I can take her to the Reservoir Lake for solitude.” Link let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Sidon. 

“What else would you like me to do, my friend?” Wondered the Prince.

“When I’m done with this trip...“ Link began and averted his gaze. Maybe the Sheikah Shrine illuminated his face a bit too much because Sidon was swearing the Hylian started to blush. “Maybe we could spend some time together and have a chance to talk.”

“I would like that.” Suddenly Sidon’s throat was too tight for talking but it seemed his few words were enough for Link. He smiled at him through his blush and nodded. 

“Then it is a date.” Said Link as bravely as he could without letting his voice tremble. He meant it and really hoped the Prince would understand the meaning of the word. “I would catch you the most exotic fish I can find and we can have a picnic somewhere.”

The Hylian stood up and took the ancient Slate in his hands. Sidon was left wordless but composed himself quick enough and stood up from the stairs. He didn’t exactly know what a ‘picnic’ meant but the promise of catching someone a fish had Domain-wide knowledge. Every day-old hatchling or rebellious pup would dream about a day when someone would catch them a fish as a present. His heart was pounding harder and he suddenly felt like he could dive from Shatterback Point. 

They said their farewells and in a matter of seconds Link disappeared in a thousand tiny light particles. He might be on the top of Death Mountain or in the depth of the desert. Sidon didn’t know for sure. 

He stepped out of the chamber and took one more glance at his sister’s statue. He waited patiently. He waited for the Domain and the Hylian Princess waking, for the daily letters to arrive as well as he waited for their promised  _ date _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a few words if you would like to say anything about it.


	5. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link travels around Hyrule Kingdom and convincing every nation to help them rebuild their known world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the long absence. I was laying sick for a couple of days and then my work buried me under long days.  
> Here's some worldbuilding and a Link centric chapter. I told you it's slowish burning.

The air was pregnant with the smell of rain, grass and apples. The creaking of windmills and the gentle flute music reached Links pointy ears and the sound of the village with the sight of green hills, white stone walls and the distant dancing of an ancient blue flame gave him a sense of homecoming. 

Hateno Village was shielded from the destruction and could survive the Great Calamity but not without immense casualties. The day Fort Hateno has fallen was also the day the ancestors of the peaceful village were met with the possibility of demise. And they met the challenge with endurance and determination. Though the Village today is an agricultural settlement, there is no greater testament of their tenacious nature than the fact that they could become a farming colony nestled in between mountain lines and steep hillsides in the first place. And using their tactically perfect placement they were able to hold their position and territory even during the Great Calamity and the century that followed. 

Zelda needed that hardy, tough and non-yielding worldview from Hateno Village to rebuild Hyrule Kingdom. And Link silently prayed to the Goddess for persuasion and diplomatic abilities. Two things that he could never really relearn and he was uncomfortably aware of their lack. Normally he wouldn’t care, the Village was his home and everyone knew him as a bit eccentric - or even reckless - adventurer. These people were his friends. But now he wasn’t just Link the adventurer, right now he was the appointed knight and ambassador of Princess Zelda.

He sighed and stepped off of the travelling platform and headed to the door of the Ancient Tech Lab. Maybe Purah could also give some ideas to him and it would be nice to widen his compendium with a few pictures before he heads out to the Village. 

“Linky!” He was always surprised seeing her small frame and big eyes. No matter how many times he would come for whatever reason, Purah’s high pitched voice and energetic state of mind would always put him on edge. “How did it go? You have to tell us everything! How is the Princess? Where is she? How did you kill the Beast?”

Her questions just like her energy seemed endless and Link found himself losing three hours as he tried to answer every question and tell every detail of their battle that she asked about. As he was sharing every information he could with them, Purah and Symin ran diagnostics on his Slate. They were so caught up in their talk that Link even forgot to ask for a new still life picture for the Hyrule Compendium. 

“Everything seems alright with your Sheikah Slate.” Announced finally Symin. “Though I wouldn’t mind running diagnostics on you as well. You were exposed to the malice of Dark Beast Ganon for hours.”

“Maybe later.” Said Link and took back his Slate. “I’m on an errand in the name of the Princess right now.”

He shared all about Zelda’s plan, how she would like to rebuild Hyrule Kingdom and utilize every available resource and every nation’s wisdom in the process. 

“Since the Rito opened the New Courrier Chanel, our communication with other Sheikah researchers is open and transparent.” Said Purah and her eyes were unusually pensive. Link didn’t know any other Sheikah researchers but Robbie and his wife, but he didn’t want to interrupt Purah. “You should pay Robbie a visit as fast as possible. We are working on special jewelry for the Princess. It should be able to help her sleep better.”

Link was surprised. He didn’t say a word about Zelda’s mental state and her despair. He didn’t even mention them slowly becoming friends and the princess was starting to trust him better. How did Purah or Robbie know about her nightmares? 

“Don’t look at me like that, Linky!” Purah puffed her cheeks and looked almost offended. “We knew she was fighting the Calamity for a century, of course she would experience trauma.”

That sounded fair and would have been okay for Link. He would be able to cram in a slight detour from Tarrey Town to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. Nevertheless he couldn’t shake his uneasiness regarding the subject. On one hand the Sheikah was in the service of the Royal Family for millennia and they would aid Zelda however they can with their technology and magic. On the other hand he was uncomfortable at the thought that not one of them offered the same aid against night terrors and trauma for him. 

He was aided by weapons to kill better, armor to survive better and stronger runes to be more efficient. Pictures about random things to track and hunt better. And though he showed his many scars, shattered memories or broken soul, that grieved without him even knowing why - all he got in the end was another piece of weapon, a pat on his shoulder or a joke about him being way too adventurous. He hid his bitterness as he promised to go and see Robbie on his way and left the Tech Lab. 

He ran to the closest hillside and with a jump he opened up his glider and slowly sank down to the Village. As the wind tousled his hair and the smell of the rain got stronger and stronger he started to calm down. And honestly hoped that whatever gadget Robbie and Purah were working on would really help Zelda in the end. He worried about her and hoped that she would accept Sidon’s help as much as she would accept his in her turmoil. 

As his feet touched down in front of the Great Ton Pu Inn and his glider was safely tucked away he wasn’t even upset any longer. There wouldn’t be any real reason to. Princess Zelda’s wellbeing was more important be it physical or psychological than his. Princess Zelda was the leader of the land after all and he himself… well right now he was an ambassador. Earlier he was a sword to her and later, when the walls of Hyrule Castle would stand tall again he would be her shield. 

He took his way towards Reede’s house and tried to find the right words. It would have been easier if Zelda could have sent letters to the leaders of the settlements instead of him without any words, but he hoped that his friendly neighbor would listen to him. 

Despite the thick rainclouds and the promise of an early afternoon shower, Reede relentlessly worked on his small field behind his house. He recognized Link from afar, waved at him and that made Link brave enough to collect his thoughts in coherent sentences.

“Good day, Reede!” He cheerily saluted and after some short pleasantries with the leader of the settlement, he steered the conversation towards the point of his current quest. “Can we sit and talk? I have some news from the Princess.”

Reede was surprised but nonetheless led him in his home and sat him down, and offered him his wine - which Link refused after some consideration. And the Hero of Hyrule shortly revealed that he defeated Calamity Ganon and freed the Princess from her captivity.

“I knew that you were not just some adventurer.” Reede sighed and sipped his wine while contemplating everything. “The Hero of Hyrule lives in Hateno Village. Who would have thought…”

They talked for a while and the rain started to pour outside. As the raindrops drummed on the roof of the home Reede relished in the fact that Link chose to live in Hateno Village of all places. The proud leader of the Hylian settlement offered the Village as an ally to the crown with such ancestral words that Link wondered if during the passing century every leader had to learn the exact words for the time when one day they could eventually say it. 

“How can the Village help Princess Zelda? And when would we have the honor to welcome her? Would she come to the Goddess Festival this summer?”

Link felt relieved and smiled.

“She is currently enjoying the hospitality of Zora’s Domain, but I’ll make sure that she knows about the Festival.” Link had actually no idea when Zelda would be able to travel here, but she said to him that she would visit every settlement soon. “The Princess would like to rebuild her Kingdom and Hyrule Castle. She would need supplies from the Village to keep up the work.”

“Well Hateno has the best harvest in the whole Kingdom.” Reede took great pride in that fact. “I would make sure that the freshest fruit, whitest milk and finest grain reaches Central Hyrule with the fastest horses we have.”

“Thank you Reede. A letter would come when that would be necessary. What would you like in exchange?”

Reede took a moment to think and another glass of wine. His face started to flush and his gaze got foggier. Link really hoped that they could finish their agreement before the leader of the Village gets so drunk that he won’t remember anything. 

“I will take that to the elders to discuss and post a letter with the Rito if that is acceptable.”

Link nodded and they shook hands. The rain was pouring hard when he left Reede with his wine behind. The streets were almost empty and he took his way to his home. Bolson and Karson were sitting under the roof and idly chatted about something when he approached. 

“Hey, Link.” Bolson’s sleepy sounding voice greeted him and Karson was waving excitedly. “We heard the Beast’s roar when you slaughtered it. I’m happy that you are alive.”

He talked with such softness that Link couldn’t really hear any real concern or passion behind his words but a stolen glance to Karson let him know that they are really glad to see him. Karson was much more transparent than his eccentric boss and his worried eyes and downright giddy posture told him a tale about worry, fear and hope. That warmed his heart. 

He summoned a few steaming hot dishes from his Slate and invited the construction workers in his rarely used home for a late afternoon lunch. As they sat and talked Link proposed the idea of Princess Zelda to them and Bolson’s sleepy nonchalant voice became high-pitched and erratic. 

“Of course, Castle Town needs to be rebuilt as well!” He exclaimed and Karson excitedly punched in the air. “Bolson Construction would be honored to be considered. You could go and fetch Hudson.”

“I will do that later this week.” Smiled Link and then clarified. “The Princess will send a letter to you when your help will be necessary. Be ready.”

“Karson.” Bolson softly called and a mischievous smile was on his face. “We go with dawn and collect as much wood as possible.”

“Right on, Sir!”

“What would you like in exchange for your assistance?” Link asked and was immediately a bit flushed because of the playful smile and burning determination in Bolson’s eyes.

“How about sharing your bed for the night?”

Link was taken aback by the sudden inappropriate request, his face reddened and from the burn he knew that even the top of his pointy ears were scarlet. The gulp he gave was audible in the suddenly quiet room and he hid his trembling hands under the table. He wasn’t in a position to refuse a request. Zelda clearly said “ _ anything they would desire in exchange _ ”. If that was Bolson’s request he had to…

“Oh my, I was only jesting!” Bolson laughed quietly. “But it’s not so funny if you don’t laugh. I didn’t want to cause any discomfort and sorry if I crossed a line.” 

Link let out a sigh that he didn’t even know he was holding before as he calmed down. Just a joke. Yes. He could relax and joke with a friend about inappropriate stuff. He does that sometimes in Gerudo Town with the girls after a few drinks… He smiled apologetically at Bolson and gently coughed to release the knot in his throat. 

“As for the real deal I would calculate the price for each building and send a detailed bill to the crown when Castle Town stands tall and proud. We could collect the wooden material but we also need stone from the mountain for this kind of construction...”

They sat at the table and discussed the details and required material. Slowly Link started to relax again after a while and when the rain let up and the sky started to clear up they could see the stars. Clear indicator of time passed, Bolson and Karson said their goodbyes and headed to their home. 

Link spent a few minutes planning his journey and then he decided to sleep in his own bed during the night. Next stop would be Lurelin Village and the leader of the settlement surely sleeps by now. Why wouldn’t he enjoy the rare occasion when he can rest in his own home? As he laid in bed he couldn’t help but think about Bolson’s joke. Sharing his bed for the night… 

Why couldn’t he just smile and laugh at the idea? Why go panicked and rigid and almost agreeing? He was sure that in his other life he joked about sex with other knights as well. As he could understand a lot would have been said in the garrisons when ale was passed around. Hylia, even now he could have some light hearted laughter in the Noble Canteen while the girls are laughing and talking about voes. 

Maybe he was concentrating too hard on his quest and didn’t know how to handle a joke. Or maybe it wasn’t so funny because had Bolson been serious, he couldn’t have any way to refuse him. He was never in a situation before where he had to think about sex during a quest. Injuries, poison, getting hit by lightning, drowning in mud, falling, being stabbed, shot, set on fire or exploded… those were his normal thoughts and worries when on a quest. Not intimacy. 

And as his troubled mind was so focused on sex that never happened and never really was on the table in the first place, he has fallen asleep. He dreamed about Zelda as she says to King Dorephan “ _ anything you would desire in exchange” _ . But instead of King Dorephan it was Sidon sitting on the luminous stone throne and Sidon asked for Link in exchange. He wasn’t joking. And Link could not refuse as he didn’t have a voice anymore...

As he woke with the first rays of the sun he didn’t even remember his dream. All he knew was the fight- or flight reflex in his muscles, his heart pounding harder than in the presence of a lynel and the morning wood that would demand his attention. He groaned as he tried to calm down and gather his thoughts. Whatever was his dream it must have been confusing… 

In the next hour Link took his time to bathe in the pond by his house to calm his nerves and then he was getting ready for his next destination. 

The rest of his week was spent in a blurry as he warped from settlement to settlement. He convinced the laid back and peaceful Lurelin Village that he wasn’t lying about defeating Ganon and agreed upon getting ships in exchange for the most frequented trading posts in New Castle Town. He settled with the Gorons about mining the best quality stone for building in exchange for Link clearing out an Igneo Talus nest - which he spent the better half of his day with. 

He could find enough finesse for his negotiation with Riju and the proud child leader of Gerudo Town promised the lands finest clothes and textiles with twenty of their best spear-woman. Riju felt exceptionally generous and even sent a bottle of Noble Pursuit to Princess Zelda with him. And she didn’t even ask for anything in exchange. 

“You two have already done more for this land than anyone can ask for.” She said and her voice didn’t even sound so childish at that moment. “But if you insist on it, make sure that the Princess comes and visits the desert. It would be a great honor.”

Link warped from stable to stable asking for cooperation, preparation for housing horses and even horses themselves in the name of the Princess. He went to Tarry Town and presented the new construction to Bolson who eagerly accepted - apparently he was getting bored without building anything. The Hero also did pay a quick and uncomfortable visit to Robbie to collect the ancient jewelry for the Princess. 

And after a week of warping and negotiating he found himself in Rito Village and breathed in the cool Hebra winds as the sun was setting and the towers and many nests of the settlement casted long shadows. He felt really proud about his progress as he took his way towards the leader's nest. Kaneli was about to rest his duties for the day and retreat when Link caught him. After agreeing to meet first thing in the morning, Link headed towards the Swallow’s Roost. As he passed nest after nest some Rito welcomed him with a wave or a friendly smile or in the case of the children, with a hug. He was about to pass a nest when a familiar baritone called after him.

“Link, come on in!” It was Teba and the melody in his voice was as deep as his golden eyes. White feathers were gleaming in the last rays of the sun and Teba looked like a warrior king beside his wife. Saki ran towards Link and gathered him in the fluffiest hug he had ever experienced. 

“Champion Descendant, please allow us to accommodate you for the night!” Saki was almost singing and if she wouldn’t be hugging Link, he would have been able to see her teal eyes filled with adoration and gratitude. 

“You aren’t thinking about spending the night at the inn, are you?” Asked Teba and crossed his wings on his chest. “You are always welcome in our nest.”

Saki finally let him go from her warm embrace and Link was smiling at the couple. After taming Vah Medoh and freeing Revali’s spirit he became a regular guest at Teba’s and Saki’s nest. He would return time after time for dinner invitations, late night drinking and singing competitions or even to mourn his long lost Champion friend. He spent almost as much time in the couple’s nest as out in the tundra of Hebra Mountain when looking for shrines in the area. 

“I would never offend you like that.” Said Link and shook Teba’s extended right wing. “How are you doing? How is Tulin?”

They sat around the table and dined while talking. Apparently Tulin has started spreading his wings and spending more and more time in the youth’s nest instead of his parent’s. Saki put on a proud smile as she shared that but her eyes were sad. Link encouragingly took her closest wing and held it while congratulating them. She seemed to feel better after that. 

“We wanted to thank you for everything.” Said suddenly Teba and his golden gaze was piercing through Link’s soul. “You faced the Beast alone and didn’t even give us a chance to properly gather a group for aerial attack.”

“You wanted to assemble an army?” Link was so surprised that he forgot all cultural tact. “Aren’t you guys artists and couriers?”

Teba chuckled and his rich voice seemed to melt Saki. Link blushed as he saw the honest and open desire in the pink feathered Rito’s eyes as she looked at her husband. 

“We care about the land as much as anybody else.” Said Teba in the end and winked at his wife. Link felt like he was intruding. “An army would be an overstate though, it was only me, Harth and a few old crones who were up to shoot anything that moved in your general direction.” 

“Thank you.” Said Link and he meant it. He felt moved even by the thought of someone standing by him while facing the bane of existence. 

“In the end you didn’t let any of us know that you were ready to scale the Castle walls. I know for a fact that the Zora were assembling a team of speed-swimming spear-fighters and the Gerudo were ready to send twenty of their best warriors to fight by you on the ground.”

Link’s mouth hung agape. They were all ready to fight with him. They were ready to put everything to chance and storm Hyrule Castle. He lost his voice with so much emotion. He couldn’t utter a word and in the end all he was capable of doing was setting his hands on the pinewood flooring and bowing so deep that his forehead was almost touching the wood. 

“What are you doing, Descendant?” Trilled Saki as she gently nudged his arms to get up from his bow. “We should be bowing to you in gratitude. You vanquished the evil that was festering our land.”

“We are forever in your debt, Link.” Teba’s voice was only this gentle when he was addressing Saki or Tulin. “You will always have a bed in our nest and a place at our table no matter what.”

Link sat up straight and all he could do was give a wide smile and scratch the back of his head. He nodded and accepted the invitation to be an honorary member of a Rito family. It didn’t even sound weird. He was already a brother to the Gorons and a sister to the Gerudo. And he liked Saki and Teba. 

“We wanted to ask you something important.” Said Saki and the melody in her voice was tense as a string before breaking. “And no matter what you would answer, you are our dear friend.”

Link’s smile died down and he got nervous. What can be so nerve wracking that Saki needed to look at her husband for support? Maybe there are some yet unknown threats in the Hebra Mountain? Maybe Vah Medoh up above it’s roosting was acting up and it needed to be looked at? Maybe Tulin wanted to travel and they would ask him to take the child on his next journey?

“We talked with Saki for a while about it and now that Tulin is getting older…” So it was about their child. He could almost understand their nervousness this way. “We are thinking about renewing our vows to each other in the near future and we would like you to be part of it.”

What? Teba almost looked shy as he uttered the words gently and looked at him expectantly. What has just happened? Vows? Teba and Saki want him present when they renew their marriage vows? Why the nervousness?

“I would be honored to be there.” Said Link and Saki sighed so relieved that he thought for a moment that she would pass out. “But you know that I’m not a priest, right? Though I know one and he would be happy… to…” 

Teba and Saki looked at him like he grew another head and that started to talk. Then they exchanged a glance with each other with a mental communication that only seemed to exist between couples who were together for some time. Saki stood up and sat directly next to Link. Even Teba scouted forward a little and looked deeply into his eyes. 

“You are a Hylian.” Saki started with an airy voice and Link hated the nervous trembling in it. He didn’t want to cause distress in his friends. “And you didn’t understand what we were asking from you and why.” It wasn’t a question though Link gave a swift nod. To his shock, Saki hugged his shoulders while simultaneously Teba took his closest hand in his wing. 

“We would like to marry you, if you would accept us.” Said Teba with a somewhat calmer voice though his eyes still seemed nervous. 

“What?” Link didn’t even know if he asked it aloud or in his mind. Marriage? With his friends? With two of his friends? “What?”

“I know that it might be somewhat of a culture shock for you but please consider it for a minute.” Saki’s voice trembled and even though his utter brain-freeze, Link still felt like an asshole upsetting her like this. 

Consider it for a minute. He breathed out with a slow deliberate concentration and gathered his thoughts. Teba looked at him like he was about to walk out of their nest and never return to them and Saki was unbearably quiet. Marry them… Marry THEM…

“But you are already married.” He said in the end and blushed. Maybe it was his shyness or the fact that the tension was unbearable but Saki and Teba burst into laughter.

“Yes we are.” Said Teba as he could catch his breath again. “But we are Rito. We can have multiple husbands and wives and if everyone in the nest agrees we court new companions together. I guess it’s not the same with Hylians.”

It wasn’t a question though Link slowly shook his head. It wasn’t the same with Hylians. It was a long way from everything he knew but he didn’t want to offend their lifestyle. Hylia knows he already has. 

“Why?” He asked after a few moments of silent consideration. “I mean why would you choose me?” 

“Oh, Descendant.” Saki seemed happier and happier as the minutes passed and he didn’t run away from their nest. “We adore you. You are a formidable warrior, excellent shooter and though you yourself are flightless, you find ways to fly as high as any Rito would.”

“These are all qualities for someone who is worth courting.” Said Teba and his golden eyes were sparkling playfully as the pale moon raised over Rito Village. “And beside that we like spending time with you, Tulin looks up to you and admires anything you do or say and you are not half bad at singing.”

Link was blushing again under the compliments and didn’t know how to answer. How would you tell your friends that you do not intend to marry them? Would they hate him forever? How did he even get in this situation in the first place?

He looked at Saki who was gently smiling and rubbing his shoulders in her half embrace. Then at Teba who was shyly smiling at him with brilliant golden eyes. And in the end that was the deal breaker. Because he loved them dearly and finding some place to belong to was inviting. But those eyes were the wrong shade of gold. And the air in the Tabantha Frontier was a tad cooler and drier than what he came to adore. And Saki could give him the fluffiest and warmest hugs, but he yearned after longer and cooler arms. 

“I’m really moved that you want me.” He said and his friends looked at him smiling. “But I can’t marry you. I hope that you would eventually forgive me for it.”

He bowed his head sadly and stood up to leave. But Saki’s warm embrace stopped him in his tracks once again.

“That’s alright Link.” Said Teba kindly and there was no trace of remorse or any kind of pain in his voice. “We Rito also take really well  _ no  _ for an answer.”

In the end they sat around the table and talked through the night. They drank Teba’s wine and by the time dawn came, all three of them were drunk and singing in as many languages as they came to remember at that moment. 

They have fallen asleep by the first rays of the sun, Link has forgotten about his early morning meeting with Kaneli and he eternally was grateful for his friends. A Hylian suitor might not have taken a no for an answer that  _ well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next one we are back in the Domain.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment if you have anything to say about this.


	6. The most eligible bachelors in Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda and Sidon are bonding, Link reports to Zelda and our heroes finally sit and talk with each other- for a short while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter and some conflict arriving with west winds and an early-March snowstorm. It was usually 6-8 pages per chapter but this one became 14ish.  
> Content Warning for the following:  
> * Discussion about politics, taxes and political marriages without having any real life experience with any of it.  
> * Mild gore and blood with an unlucky fish - sadly he doesn't get better.  
> * Mild gore with some jewelry at the very end.

The week in which Zora’s Domain could enjoy the immense honor of accommodating Princess Zelda seemed to pass in a flick of a fin. At least Sidon thought so. He supposed it would be uncomfortable and their positions wouldn’t allow any kind of familiar bonding - not to speak about the pressure of promise he made to Link. But in the end he turned out to be wrong. The ruler of the Kingdom, the living vessel of ancient sacred power… Zelda was a delight to be around. 

On her first day without her trusted knight she spent the day from dawn till dusk with the royal council and shared with the Zora everything she could pour into words about the Great Calamity, their eventual demise and even about her captivity. She begged for forgiveness for acts and mistakes Sidon thought to be absurd to apologize for. The weight of Hyrule Kingdom was pressing on her narrow shoulders from the moment a prophecy was whispered - Sidon couldn’t fathom her urge to take blame in her trembling and soft voice for anything that could not have been changed. But the council and the King accepted her formal words and by the end of their day long audition even the sourest and snarkiest of the Elders seemed to be eager to bow their headfins with respect towards her.

After that he supposed she would want to retreat and rest for the night, but she surprised him. As the Zora started to head for the sleeping pools and even his father dived to the lake for the night, Princess Zelda was found by her dear sister’s statue - seemingly praying but actually waiting for him. And with a voice as soft as raindrops beside a waterfall she called out for him.

“Sidon, can we speak in private? I have some theories about Vah Rutah if it’s not too much of a problem for you.”

The excuse was so feeble that even Sidon could have lied better. But he didn’t say so, afraid to hurt her feelings, just took her to the East Reservoir Lake under the pavilion where  _ her own _ bed and  _ her own _ books were waiting for them from another life. She sat contently and pretended to read by the lights of the luminous stones while Sidon considered to swim in the lake - but in the end he decided against it. He just sat by the water and listened absently as pages were turned in an ancient book that even he knew by heart by now.

“There is no shame in asking for company if you feel lonely,” said Sidon after the pale moon climbed so high that it would have been easier to read by it’s light than by the luminous stone’s. 

Zelda looked at him scared and guilt stricken like a young pup caught trespassing towards Ploymus Mountain. And after a long and heavy minute passed in silence, Zelda closed her book that she didn’t read and sat beside Sidon. 

“I keep expecting her to break through the surface of this lake and invite me to swim,” she admitted it so softly that Sidon had to look at her reflection in the water and actually see her mouth move to be sure what he heard was not just his imagination. 

“Sometimes I do too,” said Sidon clearly and he didn’t veil the sadness and longing in his voice.

They spent the night by the lakeside, feet in the water and talked about the Zora Princess and their love towards her. His openness in which he wore his emotions like he wore his regalia helped Zelda through her own silence that was slowly building in her heart. When the first light came with the early morning breeze, Zelda was resting her head on his arm and dozing off. Sidon let her drift between dream and wakefulness as he doubted real sleep would come to her. Still he let her rest as long as she needed.

And as the week passed by they built a routine with each other. When she would wake with the morning hours, she spent all her time getting to know every resident she could in the Domain. She attended auditions with the King or the council if needed. She would offer her cultural insight and diplomatic skills to Sidon if he needed to compose a letter towards Hylian settlements. She would ask for protection and guidance as she wandered outside from the pillars of the Domain to discover - anything really. Be it flora, fauna or a piece of history, she took her time to catalog everything she did recognize or sketch and research everything she didn’t. 

And by sunset she would wait for Sidon by the luminous stone statue of her Mipha while praying and then they would take their way towards the Reservoir Lake. They sat under the pavilion if it were raining or under the moonlight if it weren’t. At first they only talked about Mipha and their grief. Then around the third night Zelda had a playful smile in the corner of her lips and an impish arch on her eyebrow.

“People will start to talk about us connecting our nations with marriage,” she said and the horrified look that Sidon gave made her laugh. “I suppose it seems suspicious that we elope by sunset and don’t go back until morning. I don’t even remember when I last slept in my rented bed at the inn.”

Sidon laughed a little despite the uncomfortable squeeze his gills gave him when he was thinking about a scandal that could hit his people. But Zelda seemed calmer even though the shadows under her eyes seemed darker than the depth of the lake they were sitting by.

“I wanted to thank you,” she said honestly with a more gentle tone. “I know that privacy and solitude is not second nature to the Zora and nonetheless you would take it upon you to provide that to me - despite the whispers. So thank you, Sidon.”

“Don’t feel obligated to thank me, my friend. You are hurting and I would help you as I can as long as you would let me,” said Sidon with warmth and acceptance but before Zelda could have lost the playful glint from her eye he continued. “Though it might create some gossip, I believe most of them would be Hylian whispers. Zora don't tend to escape in the night with their paramour.”

Zelda laughed. It sounded like copper and silver bells and her face suddenly seemed younger. As the worry smoothed on her forehead and her eyes squinted in joy Sidon felt proud of himself for that laughter. 

“Then if you don’t mind me asking, what do Zora tend to do with a lover?” she asked while still having tiny tremors and chuckles as an aftermath. Sidon blushed and suddenly he realised the inappropriateness of their situation. Despite Zelda’s jesting tone and laughter, it was an earnest question about their culture and he felt obliged to answer. 

But… He was sitting under the starry sky with the Hylian Princess, feet kicking the cool water of the lake and he was supposed to talk about their courting habits? More than that, for some reason the whole question directed his attention towards something he so desperately tried not to think about all week. How do Zora court? How do Hylians? Were there any common grounds to express adoration or was it supposed to be a constant deciphering of a foreign language and forever confusing?

“I know that you and your people like privacy in emotional distress,” Sidon gently coughed to collect his thoughts and didn’t dare to look at the princess. “I can only imagine that you would also prefer solitude when you experience…  _ bliss _ ,” his face was almost as red as his headtail and he took one hand to his face as if hiding behind it. “We don’t care for isolation in either case.”

The soft and tight little  _ oh _ Zelda gave, spoke about as much embarrassment as he was experiencing at the moment. Sidon didn’t even understand how they came to talk about such an improper topic and desperately wished for a subject change - any subject change that would not discuss their different mating habits as this was not the time, place or even the person he wished to explain these matters to.

“I’ve seen some dried flowers between the pages. Safflinas, nightshades and silent princesses,” it wasn’t a question. Her voice came back to normal and as he dared to peek at her face she seemed to be over her initial embarrassment. Her eyes were pensive and contemplating and the blush became merely a dust of pink on her cheeks. “You received Link’s present.”

“Yes, he was most generous,” Sidon said quietly and though his sense of shame started to die down, the blush remained. 

“Did you like them?” Zelda asked tentatively and looked deep into his eyes.

“They were nice to look at,” smiled Sidon and he nodded. Though he didn’t lie, he couldn’t shake an uneasy feeling that was soaking this conversation like Zelda was speaking about something unspoken. 

“But you didn’t understand why Link would send you flowers,” again, no question, just unwavering wise eyes that bore deep into his very soul. 

“They were unexpected but not unwelcome,” he said and tried to not sound too defensive. Whatever Zelda meant to communicate he was sure she didn’t mean any accusatory tone that might carry with the unpleasant atmosphere. “What do flowers and plants mean among Hylians?”

“In our culture they are immensely important as they are the base of many elixirs, food and tradition.” Zelda sounded like her sister would under the rare occasions she was taking on his teaching instead of his tutors. “Flowers are actually so important that there was once a whole secret language communicated only by presenting flowers instead of saying words.”

Sidon’s eyes went wide. A secret language using plants? Suddenly he tried to remember the exact order in which the flowers were tied together and decipher a message that Link might have sent to him - and wondered how in the world might Hylians think about such genius and wonderful, though reeking way of communication. 

At his expression Zelda started to giggle again, copper and silver bells singing with delight and her smile was genuine and gentle. She reached out and patted him on the shoulder and Sidon wished he would know more about Hylians by the minute.

“That’s an ancient tradition and I’m not sure anyone practices it anymore,” she said and silently pondered the idea of relearning botany when her study was built up again. “I would say with absolute certainty that Link doesn’t use flowers to communicate. He just likes pretty things and likes even more sharing them. But they carry an important message nonetheless.”

“What message?” Sidon asked, mesmerized and he felt as if the secrets of the deep sea would reveal something wonderful.

“Ask him, when he comes back,” she said with unusual cheer in her voice and with that they started to talk about less pressing and secretive or even improper subjects.

As the days and nights passed Zelda would fall asleep by his side earlier and earlier, though the shadows under her eyes remained. On occasion the princess would lay in her bed under the pavilion while Sidon swallowed his uneasiness about the lurking Divine Beast in the depths and would slumber in the water. Other times they would sit by one another and she would rest her face upon his arm and he would stay still in a silent meditative state while she would find the way back to consciousness. 

They would talk about his sister, his people, his customs (though she never pried again about any mating traditions) or about her books, the secret meaning behind some common plants that would have made up a language a century ago or about Hylian culture. She would talk about clothes and fabric as not only necessity but a signal about one’s profession, merits, gender or even marital status. He would share about some sacred ceremonies held underwater that no one breathing only with lungs would ever be able to see. And by the end of the week as they walked back to the Domain with the morning sun rising, Sidon felt as if he had another sister. 

He tended to his duties, taking post from the arriving Amali, while Zelda asked for escort from Bazz and headed towards Veiled Falls to sketch some plants for later research. The sun was high in the sky and the waters laughed with glee as they shone under the Domain’s pillars when Sidon saw from the corner of his eye that Ne’ez Yohma Shrine beamed up with almost white light and his heart fluttered at the sight of the fair hair, impossible blue eyes and strange armor. 

Link wore thick furs dyed to bright reds and yellows and he had feathers in his hair. The way his friend tended to style his hair always bewildered him. He could see the practicality of getting the distracting locks out of his face in case of looming danger but beyond that Sidon couldn’t understand all the different shapes and decorations' real purpose. 

He has seen him wearing armor that made his movements so quiet that he always had to look directly at him to be sure he was still beside him - while his hair sat high on top of his head in a little ball with decorative wooden sticks peaking out of it. And of course he has seen him wear Zora armor and his hair was hidden under the helmet so tight that if he didn’t know any better he would have wondered if Link had hair in the first place. Sidon was fascinated by all the different ways he chose to wear his fair mane and this one was no different. 

“Welcome back, my friend!” he beamed with a smile that was all teeth and fisted his hand in front of his chest in joy. “I hope your journey was safe and fruitful.”

Link grinned at him, waved a friendly hand gesture and walked out of the chamber that housed the ancient Shrine. “Hi Sidon. Some things went weird but otherwise it was okay. Where is Zelda?”

Sidon was intrigued by anything that his worldly friend would deem ‘ _ weird _ ’ but held his curiosity. They would have some other time to share their experiences with each other, now they both had duties to fulfill. Secretly he wondered if Link forgot their  _ date _ by any chance or the promise of something called  _ picni _ c and considered reminding him but in the end he decided against it. 

“She is in the middle of some research by Veiled Falls,” he said and he knew that Link would have to report to her soon and cursed the selfishness of hoping to have a few minutes for themselves before duty called them.

“Of course she is,” Link sighed but there was a smile on his lips. As he stepped closer he began to untangle the feathers from his hair. If Sidon looked a bit harder he would have sworn that his friend was starting to sweat under the heavy furs. “Actually I was hoping to see you first. Do you mind if I change? This armor is so warm in this area.” 

Before he could utter a word or even nod, Link took the Slate in his hands and with a few flicks of a finger white light embraced him. Suddenly Sidon felt uneasy as the same kind of light would flash right before he would warp away, but by the time the shining dimmed, Link was still standing in front of him in his Champion’s tunic, lightweight trousers, hair without any support or decoration hanging by his shoulders. And with a sudden realization Sidon remembered that not once had he seen Link’s hair untied, uncovered or styled in any way. As the Hero took a band in between his lips and started to collect the fair locks to tie them up, Sidon decided that he prefers the look where his hair touches his shoulder blades and frames his face.

“How did it go here?” Link asked through his teeth as he still held onto the band and Sidon knew immediately that he was asking about Zelda and not about the diplomatic steps he would take in the name of the Domain. 

“She is trying to occupy herself day and night and I tried to give her solitude and company simultaneously. She isn’t sleeping much though.”

Link nodded absentmindedly as he finished his hair. Now that he stood so close and didn’t wear his heavy armor Sidon could see that he seemed incredibly pale, his face was sunken and there were dark rings under his bloodshot eyes. He seemed miserable and angry at the sunshine. Sidon swallowed and for a moment let himself sniff in the air and silently apologized for the horrendously invasive prying. 

“Are you ill, my friend?” he asked and tried to place together the signals his nose would send him about the Hero.

To his surprise, Link laughed a little bit, though he winced by the sudden movement his head made. “I do look like shit, don’t I? You don’t have to worry about it, I just had a weird night.”

Again that word. What could shake Link so much that would cause dark circles under his eyes? He didn’t want to offend his friend by questioning or by stealing his scent anymore so he let his worries unsaid and decided that he believed him. If Link said that he didn’t have to worry that probably meant he didn’t have any right to worry. All he gave was a sympathetic huff.

“I should go and report to Zelda,” said Link and Sidon tried his best to not seem disappointed. “Though first I wanted to thank you. For looking after her.”

The Prince of the Zora held his fist in front of his heart and smiled so widely and with so many teeth that would have scared any other non-carnivorous race. Of course Link grinned back at him not even startled by the display of fangs. 

“It was my pleasure. I’ve grown quite fond of her in your absence. She is almost as marvelous a company as you are.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said and took a few steps towards the bridge that would lead towards Veiled Falls. He stopped after three steps and looked back at Sidon with a smaller and shyer smile. “If you have time, would you like to spend it with me tonight?”

Sidon didn’t even have to think about it before nodding. And if he squinted he could see a faint blush on the fragile Hylian skin before Link took his way towards his princess and his duty.

Link and Zelda thanked Bazz’s service and ensured him that he was relieved of his duty for the time as the Hero of Hyrule is more than capable of protecting the princess. When the black Zora saluted and dived in the lake under the Domain they sat by the platform of Dagah Keek Shrine. 

Link reported his progress with every leader and head of stables he could meet and agree with. He dutifully cited their promises and requests.

“Paying for the construction company right now is impossible,” mused Zelda and her thoughts were no doubt around empty treasury and armories. “We have to delay it until trade is constant and secure enough to be taxed. And then we have to wait until the tax can add up enough rupees for every building.”

“I’m sure Bolson would understand that, he is my friend,” said Link with utmost trust.

“He might be your friend and a generous spirit, but construction takes not only material but long hours of heavy work. I would never ask them to do that uncompensated. We don’t even know how long it would take.”

“Then ask for a small loan from Zora’s Domain as a token payment,” Link said and Zelda looked surprised as the idea had never crossed her mind before. “That way we pay back the loan to the Domain and the rest of our debt to the construction company when there are enough rupees in the treasury.”

Zelda looked at him with wide eyes and a small smile on the corner of her mouth. Link might have lost his memories in his slumber and woke up as a new person. Someone that could effortlessly hold a conversation with anyone, someone that took pride and joy in cooking or flying, but it seems that she herself forgot how insightful his knight could be. 

“That’s an amazing idea, Link!” she praised. 

After the sudden realization that she has the opportunity to ask for monetary aid from their allies and friends, the conversation took another turn where Link would present her the bottle of exotic alcohol as a present from the proud Gerudo Chieftain. They idly chatted about the more personal aspect of Link’s travels. How he felt at home in Hateno only by smelling grass and apples. How the whole of Lurelin Village invited him for a potluck after he killed some monsters in the approximate area of their fishing spots. How Yunobo greeted him as a brother and offered some rock delicacies to him in Goron City. And then he told her about Rito Village.

“I mean, they are my friends and they are married to each other and they beg me to marry them both!” he finished with a dust of pink on his cheeks as he looked away. “And then I made an ass out of myself by not only declining their proposal but offending their culture and making them apologetic about me not understanding them. It was terrible.”

Zelda chuckled and the chime of her glee surprised him so much that he bit in his tongue. He didn’t hear her laugh ever since they started to follow the Zora River upstream. Link silently sent a prayer towards Hylia and gratitude towards Sidon as he watched the giggles pour from her lips and shake her shoulder a little bit. Then he had a sudden determination as he continued. 

“Oh, that’s nothing, you should have heard Bolson’s offer. Maybe you don’t even have to pay him with rupees if he can just have a roll in the hay with me for every building he erects.”

Zelda laughed so hard, that even a few tears started to roll down her cheeks. She shook uncontrollably and gasped for air and copper and silver bells were singing with bubbling joy. Link was proud of himself and in that moment he swore that he would tell her every uncomfortable situation that he encounters if it brings so much relief to her pain. 

She was still shaking and wiping a teardrop with a finger while smiling widely at him. “I am so sorry for your difficulties,” it didn’t sound very convincing as a short little chuckle bubbled up in the middle of her sentence. Link didn’t mind it. 

“But you have to be prepared for offers like that,” she said with more seriousness and her gentle eyes and smile was apologetic. “You are the most capable warrior of our Kingdom, who single handedly freed the land from evil.”

“I didn’t do it alone,” Link said with a seriousness that would promise to say that loud and clear as many times as necessary. “The Champions helped me weaken it and you sealed the monster away in the end.”

“That might be the case, but only you and I have seen it. To other people it seemed like you saved each region from their malice infested Divine Beasts and then stormed the Castle single handedly to kill the beast that was threatening everyone and anyone for over a century.”

Link didn’t want to argue. He was never alone in his journey and as it turns out he shouldn't even have to scale the walls alone, had he shared his plans with his friends beforehand. He bit his tongue. He didn’t need to convince Zelda about this but it still felt wrong to be considered the single hero of this forming legend. 

“What I try to say is that you are one of the most eligible bachelors in Hyrule right now,” said Zelda calmly and the tempered voice and gentle gaze helped him hold his surprise on a manageable level. “Anyone would be lucky and honored if you would accept their proposals. Everyone's a little bit in love with you right now. And propose they will as peace slowly makes itself clear.”

“Oh,” he wanted to say something, to object or to refuse even the possibility of soon coming declarations and proposals. Something said to him that even his friends would try their luck - as it happened with Teba and Saki. And he trembled at the thought that someone will not take a no as lightheartedly as the Rito. 

“I’m sure that Prince Sidon soon will face a similar struggle,” Zelda said and if Link would have paid more attention through his shock he would have seen a calculating and almost cautious look on her face. “He is the heir to his fathers throne and now that he is opening up the Domain with diplomacy others would see him a most desirable marriage candidate.”

“Sidon is more than the heir of a shiny chair,” he said and suddenly he couldn’t help but feel furious at the thought of someone offering marriage to his friend because of his position. 

Though which one boiled his blood more he couldn’t tell. Zelda pretended that she didn’t feel the end of her hairs stand up by static and that she didn’t see small sparks flicker at Link’s fingertips. She chose a soothing voice to calm her deadly friend, while putting her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

“I know that.” Link seemed to let out a breath and tension was leaving his shoulders. “But he will be in a more sensitive position to decline such offers.”

As Link snapped his head and looked at her he suddenly wasn’t her appointed knight. He was the warrior of the wilds. His jaw tense, ears tensely pointed upwards and eyes burning. The fire in Link’s gaze would have been scary if she didn’t know that her friend was more hurt than angry at this moment. Zelda felt a pang of guilt as her lighthearted teasing led to distress in the end but she justified it by telling herself that this would help. That this heavy conversation would make Link think and act accordingly. Whether he chose to act upon his feelings or act against them, he needed to decide it faster than he was dancing around the issue like a lizalfos around its prey. So Zelda steeled herself and quietly drove home her point.

“Prince Sidon is the diplomat of the Domain. Any offer he would get, he would never have the opportunity to refuse before presenting it to the council or his father. And then they would decide about it.”

“What?” Link’s lips were a thin white line but the tips of his pointy ears burned with anger. “He can decide for himself.”

“Of course he can but that doesn’t mean he would.” Zelda tore her eyes away and stared at the waterfall as she continued. “You know that he has to keep up a certain grace and respectability when addressing other nations. I’m not sure about many Zora customs but I know royalty and royal duties. And if he doesn’t have a good enough reason to decline…”

She didn’t finish it and by the look of utter destruction on Link’s face she didn’t even have to. Zelda hoped that she didn’t cause some unrepairable damage by her words but she meant every one of them. She wished that Link would understand the meaning behind them. 

“Did you get any offers while I was away?” Link suddenly asked and she was once again baffled by his insightfulness. She deliberately avoided making parallels with her situation and yet he has seen through him.

“Not yet, though I’m afraid that before the Castle would stand I would have to answer many of them.” She tried to veil her anxiety regarding the thought. She tried her very best, but the gentle calloused hand on her shoulder let her know that she failed or Link could just see right through her. 

“There is no Royal Family anymore,” he said and though his voice was gentle it felt like a cut. “And that might hurt immensely but that also means that there are no upheld traditions or obligations. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to anymore. I would stand between you and anyone who says otherwise.”

“Thank you,” she meant it even though she knew that her friend’s promise couldn’t guarantee that. 

The bloodline of the Goddess must continue. There was no question about it. The only thing she could do was to mend her shattered heart and help the most eligible bachelors of Hyrule find some happiness - so she can believe in the existence of happiness before she surrenders her own for the sake of her Kingdom. 

“And the same is true for Sidon,” continued Link and burning determination sat on his features. “I want him to be able to decide for himself. If that means that I scare nobility or have a few strong words with some people, then I would do it without hesitation.”

Zelda chuckled mirthless. The Hero of Hyrule was a formidable opponent and any suitor that would be willing to stand up to him would be at least an interesting candidate. And though Link cared deeply about other’s feelings and didn’t want to offend them deliberately, she was sure that he would not blink twice before slaughtering anyone he didn’t deem worthy with a razor sharp tongue and a threatening gleam of his sword.

“Maybe that won’t be necessary,” she said knowingly and to her delight Link’s pale face was dusted with a tiny hint of pink. “I have seen with your eyes yet you didn’t seem to see with your own how he looks at you. Are you willing to do something about it?” 

Link blushed but to his credit he didn’t avert his gaze. Even though a dangerous fire was burning in his eyes, he had a tiny smile at the corner of his lips and he fidgeted a little with his hands. Zelda hoped that her direct question would be forgiven. 

“I don’t know about marriage but we will spend some time together tonight,” he said and his face was red up to his hairline. “I was hoping that he would be interested by the end of our date.”

“Oh, he seems pretty interested,” said gently Zelda. “Though it would be wise if you two could talk about courting traditions to avoid any…  _ confusion _ .” As she said the word she flushed red and tore his eyes away from Link. 

They sat by Veiled Falls for a while longer, chatted idly. Link presented Zelda with the Sheikah bracelets that were supposed to help Zelda sleep better. She was touched and hugged Link and he was sure she would have hugged Purah and Robbie also, were they there at the moment. When the sun started to descend and they spotted Amali as she flew out for her evening route, they took their way towards the pillars of the Domain. 

The Zora were heading towards their sleeping pools and Zelda with a soft voice and averted gaze asked for Link’s presence until she could fall asleep. As she was getting ready for bed and Link respectfully turned his back on her, she sent a silent prayer to the Goddess for an undisturbed night. 

“Robbie said that the special metal is supposed to prevent you dreaming or having visions,” said Link as he helped her with the clasps. They looked like fine silver bracelets but something in their weightless cool touch let them know that it was as far from silver as the moon was from the sun. “But I will be right outside and wake you up if it’s not working.”

Zelda felt grateful and a little bit guilty for eagerly accepting his offer. She swore that she would make it up to him somehow. Before she could ponder about options though, her head was touching the pillow and a blissful dreamless sleep embraced her. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation or the metal was also tempered with Sheikah magic but as she drifted away she couldn’t help but sigh with content. 

Link found Sidon by her sister’s statue and for a moment he considered giving him privacy as he seemed to pray or silently converse with Mipha. But then he remembered that Zora liked company while riding the waves of emotions. So he wordlessly stepped beside Sidon and looked at Mipha’s carved gentle eyes. 

He honestly didn’t know if he ever loved her as fierce as she used to love him. But her spirit used to whisper in his ear after the most troubling nightmares or tried her best to heal his agony through the grave itself when all seemed lost. And just for that he could imagine that once upon another life he might have been in love with her as well. 

And Mipha was a gracious soul as she time and time again whispered in his ear her forgiveness, and her love. She used to murmur, when the other Champions were silent and distant, about endless love. Promises about a marvelous little world of  _ if. _ If he survives the battle. If Sidon would accept him. Mipha would whisper about acceptance whenever he thought about that. He survived in the end. And Sidon seems interested. So he sent a silent prayer towards Hylia in gratitude and towards Mipha in all the love he could pour into it.

“Thank you for waiting for me, my friend,” said Sidon quietly and smiling. “Where would you like to go?”

“Actually I would like to stay here on the square if it’s alright with you.” Link scratched the back of his neck and sent an apologetic smile to Sidon but he seemed content if not downright happy with his decision. 

Right. Zora would thrive in the vicinity of others and it must have been emotionally draining for Sidon to provide solitude to Zelda night after night. They haven’t said so but he is no fool, he could put together that much. Yet Sidon offered without hesitation something that would put him at ease. That made him smile. The sudden thought of Zelda saying in the back of his mind ‘ _ most eligible bachelor’  _ made him blush.

They sat on the ground in front of each other, close to the inn so they would hear any distress calls from Zelda. Link fidgeted with the Slate without any words for a few minutes until he summoned the largest stealthfin trout he could catch. To his credit he tried to catch it the old fashioned way and thanks to the magic of the Sheikah technology, it was still alive. He gave it to Sidon who looked at him like he handed him a star fragment not a slimy´, gaping fish. 

“I don’t know if you have ever tried stealthfin trout but I could only find them in the Lost Woods. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to-” but without a word Sidon sank his teeth in the fish and bit down hard enough to break its neck. 

As the trout stopped struggling, Link summoned a fish skewer for himself to munch on while Sidon inhaled the fish. He ate the scales, the bones, even licked the blood and gore off of his fingers. If his golden eyes seemed like the sun when he looked at Link, it might have signed an exceptionally good fish dinner, and he made a mental note to himself to catch more next time he ventures in the forest. 

“That was perfect, thank you so much, my dear friend,” he said with a happy and earnest voice and smiling brightly. “I wish I could have reciprocated the gesture but sadly I didn’t find enough time to fish in the outer circles.”

Link waved it off and smiled. “Maybe next time, when we have a picnic by a lake you can catch me something.”

“It would be most delightful,” said Sidon then he squinted his eyes in thought. “Though I must ask, what is exactly a picnic?” 

Link chuckled and just gestured around them. “We are doing it now. When people sit on the ground, eat together and talk. Though I’ve only seen people do it on grass before.”

Sidon smiled and nodded in agreement. “Then next time we ought to have a picnic by Mikau Lake.” 

They idly chatted about their week apart. Sidon talked about his diplomatic duties and the culture shock he experienced whenever reading letters in a specific tone and was required to answer with the same style. He told about the nights he spent with Zelda by the Reservoir Lake - omitting anything specific that was said and to that Link was grateful. Sidon was keeping Zelda’s secrets. He didn’t mention any marriage proposals or specific offers that could have arrived with the mail and Link hoped that it wasn’t just because he wanted to keep them secret. 

Link told him about his quick travel around the world and meeting with the leaders Sidon would only know from their handwriting. He jokingly shared the marriage proposal from Saki and Teba and to his levity Sidon laughed but he could swear he saw some dark shadow passing over his eyes. After that he decided not to tell Bolson’s joke about bedding him. He didn’t want to forsake the atmosphere with crudeness. 

“They must have been devastated,” said Sidon with a hint of hope in his voice. Link couldn’t really understand it so he pretended that he didn’t hear the tone.

“Oh no, we spent the night singing and drinking together. That’s why I was so hungover when I arrived.” He smiled and tried his best to chase away the tension from Sidon’s eyes with amusement. “Apparently Rito ask people in marriage hastily and they are not heartbroken over a no. Like if I’d offer you a piece of my fish skewer and you would politely decline it.”

Sidon’s golden eyes were shadowed as he said that, his jaw was tense, lips pressed in a thin line and shoulders stiff. The Zora took one of Link’s hands and looked deep into his eyes. “Please, my friend, never suggest that you are nothing but a piece of meat. Rito might be impulsive in nature but that doesn’t mean you deserve this kind of treatment.” 

Link’s eyes grew wide as Sidon held his hand and squeezed reassuringly. His eyes were shining like molten sunrise as he bent over like he was trying to dominate Link’s vision and demand his absolute attention. Rose hue settled around Sidon. 

“You deserve to be properly courted. You deserve to be dueled for, or dived for from the top of the world and then covered with gemstones from head to claw. And should you decide to decline a marriage proposal you deserve to be howled after like the piece of one’s soul would refuse them.” 

He couldn’t answer. Couldn’t even find his voice and the silence grew around them like the shadows. Suddenly, like he was waking from under a spell, Sidon dropped his hand like it was burning and with a shocked expression, reddening face and hasty movements he created some distance between them. The prince didn’t even dare to look at Link and the Hylian felt like something precious was lost with the moment. 

He sighed and while still flustered he scratched the back of his head. The movement caught the attention of Sidon but he didn’t dare to look directly at him. Link fidgeted with his fingers. He didn’t need any more proof than this that Sidon was definitely interested. He sighed and straightened his back and looked at Sidon until he couldn’t avoid his gaze anymore. 

Link has come a long way since he woke up from his slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection. He learned again to ride, to fly and to fight, he slaughtered monsters and tamed Divine Beasts, freed spirits and fought the bane of existence itself. Most of the time he was afraid, sure, maybe even cried sometimes in hidden grottos or caves when all hope was lost. But that never meant that he would stop. Tenacious and stubborn boldness led his decisions and his sword through every nerve wrecking and dangerous situation. Why wouldn't he let himself be brave once again and face this with the same kind of bold, honest and unapologetic way as everything else?

“I like you too,” he said softly and gave a small shy smile to Sidon who was petrified with shock. Link really hoped that he didn’t misread his friend’s words and he took a deep breath, not unlike before diving, and added. “And I would like to court you if you would teach me how to.”

For a moment Sidon seemed stunned like a lizalfos hit by a shock arrow as he looked at him. And for that long moment Link held his breath and didn’t dare to blink. Had he been wrong? Did he just ruin the best friendship he could remember to ever have? Even though Sidon seemed interested, maybe he never wanted to act upon that interest. Maybe he didn’t want a short, fair skinned and fair haired Hylian, who could never accompany him underwater. 

Then as the moment passed Sidon smiled. Wide and with so many teeth that would scare anyone who wasn’t Zora or Link. His eyes squinted in joy and he nodded. And nodded. Again and again. Tiny pink dots on his headtail shined up with every nod. Then he took Link’s hand and lifted up so he could scoot closer and look deep into his eyes. His face was flushed but seemed to burst with happiness and was bathing in crimson light.

“It would be an honor if I could court you as well, my friend,” he said with a soft and honest voice. The blush deepened on his face as he admitted. “Though I might not know much about how Hylians court.” 

Link grinned and by the burning of his ears he was sure he was blushing as hard as Sidon did. He didn’t care at the moment. Sidon was eager and wanted him. Nothing else mattered. And he desperately wanted to kiss those white lips under the scarlet glow. Do Zora even kiss? It wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Sidon...”

Sudden realization hit Link like a lynel hoof in the chest. As he jumped to his feet and dread settled in his chest an earthshaking scream shook every soul in the Domain awake then a distant and muffled thump. Sidon stood up as well and where a moment ago there was a blush and glee on his face, now it was only panic as he looked over the Great Zora Bridge. 

Link didn’t look. He didn’t have to. He had already seen it a thousand times to know. As crimson light covered the teal glow of the Domain, he frantically ran to the inn where Zelda was tossing and turning on the floor as she wailed still in her sleep. Silvery bracelets on both of her wrists were searing her skin and the smell of burning skin was filling the inn. 

He tore the metal off of her hands and tossed them to the side, while he tried to shake her awake. She woke with a startled sob and sat up right in his arms. Her arms hung beside her in an unnatural weakness, wrists blistered in angry red and black marks and fingers twitching. As she wept in terror and agony Link held her by the shoulders and looked up at the Blood Moon and he could almost hear his fallen enemies draw breath again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes literally said: Duhn-Duhn-Duhn!  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Soon we will dive in the E rating. I wonder if people would prefer skippable smut chapters or intertwining them with the main story. I have ideas for both. Let me know your preferences.  
> Next time we'll see what in the name of Hylia happens and also what would Link and Sidon do about it and about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It was a while ago when I last wrote anything so please tell me what you think and if you have any constructive criticism, please share that also.


End file.
